Brave New World
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: It takes some brave people to create a New World. With plots of terroism, and his sanity in danger, will Roy and his team be able to rebuild Ishval? Chapter 17 is up! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Brave New World

Hey, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did though, there would be a Roy and Riza spinoff . Anyway, drop a review. I finally got some free time, so if you're interested in this, tell me, and I'll write!

The battle had finally finished, the King who dominated the land, turning the people into sick pawns to his plan, slain. The newly-blind Flame Alchemist sat, wallowing in his own self despair, alone in his hospital room. Grumbling to himself about his hatred of hospitals, he heard the door open, and someone wheel a patient over. He heard the nurse come near his bed and grab the curtain, sliding it along the room to separate the now two patients.

"I won't peak at the other patient, I promise." Roy spoke, his voice ridden with lack luster

"Sorry Colonel It's just-." The nurse's speech on protocol was cut short when a raspy voice interrupted the woman

"Its Fuhrer now, Miss." Roy's eyes widened as he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He was shocked, not by the news that he had finally reached his goal, but by the owner of the voice who gave him the news.

"Um…I guess I'll just leave you two alone" The nurse whispered as she backed out of the room, and scurried away. He heard the sheets of the bed next to his rustle, as the springs of the bed told him that there was defiantly movement. Soon, he heard the sound o the curtain sliding back, ending the separation in the room. He heard slow, but cautious footsteps padding across the seemingly short distance, and what seemed to be something rolling next to his lover.

"Roy" he heard her whisper, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "We made it" she said, her voice gentle and reassuring, so unlike her regular cold demeanor.

"Why did you slide the curtain back over, Lieutenant?" Shocked by the sudden use of her military ranking, she removed her hand from his shoulder. "You know, I can't see." The room was swallowed by a long silence. "Lieutenant, I asked you a question."

"It's my job to watch over you, Sir." She said, her words cold. Roy changed the subject, beginning to wallow again

"Why would they give the title of Fuhrer to a useless-" He stopped when she interjected his pity-filled statement.

"You're not useless, Roy." She spoke, sternly. "If you were useless, I wouldn't waste my time with you." Her words fierce

"It's not like you have much of a choice, Lieutenant." His words biting. "It looks like you've gone from being a dog of the military, to a Seeing Eye dog." He let out an exasperated laugh.

"I have a choice, Sir!" She spoke, her voice rising from its normally stagnant state, but still cold. "I stay because I made a promise to follow and protect you."

"Well, great job on the protecting, Hawkeye. Here, let me find a lease so I can follow your lead" He exclaimed, just as Havoc wheeled into the room, his face twisted into an angry expression, as he heard Roy make joke after joke at Hawkeye's expense. Just when he was about to interject he heard Hawkeye speak.

"I don't need to take this from you, Sir. You're not the man I used to know, and I fear for a Country under your Control."

"You're right." He exclaimed. "How can I be the man with a vision that you so carelessly followed, when I have no sight to lead myself." She began to walk away, and he heard the sound of wheels following her. Her steps were quickened, as each step pounded on the floor. The door to the room opened once again, as she hurried out.

"Who are you?" He heard a man question, his tone accusing and angry

"Oh Jean, now you're just being stupid. I'm the Great Flame Alchemist, but you can call me 'The Blind Cripple' now. You know a lot about cripples, right?" He exclaimed, laughing again at his own pity-party

"Shut up" Jean yelled, wheeling right next to the man's bed, and grabbing his hand, squeezing. Roy winced and yelled in pain, as his wounds began to seep blood once again. "You know they had to fight with Hawkeye to get her into surgery, don't you?" Roy's face contorted into a confused expression.

"What surgery?" He questioned, seemingly concerned.

"Her neck wound reopened on the way here, there was blood everywhere. Do you want to know why she wouldn't go into surgery, Sir?" He spat his words at his former commander.

"Oh God" He heard Roy whisper as his hands began to shake.

"She kept demanding to check on you, yelling at the doctors that it was her fault over and over again, before they finally sedated her."

"But it wasn't her fault." Roy exclaimed, now angry .

"That's not what you just told her." He spat. "Or maybe I should go get the "Seeing Eye Dog" and ask her how exactly she protected you, Roy?" He questioned, his tone now laced with sarcasm and malice.

"Stop it, please!" Roy begged, tears now streaming down his face."How could I say all of those mean things to her?" He asked, scorning himself "I've hurt her again, haven't I?" He questioned rhetorically, already knowing the answer. "Where is she, Havoc? I have to apologize before I lose her!"

"Why don't you go look?" He sneered. "I'm not going to be your Seeing Eye Dog." Roy quickly removed the blankets from his body, and flung is legs over the bed, almost hitting Havoc in the head.

"Thanks Havoc." He exclaimed, giving the man a slight grin, grabbing the walking stick next to him. "I can't have a vision for the future without her in it!" He exclaimed Sliding off the bed, just as they heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Miss Hawkeye, what are you doing out of bed?" They heard the Nurse question, her tone concerning. The men began to move faster, Roy leading himself based on the voices he heard._ Well as least my other senses improved. _He thought to himself.

"I'm just going for a walk" He heard her whisper, followed by a sniffle.

" You know that's dangerous" The nurse retorted. "Dear, have you been crying?" He heard the Nurse question. Finally he reached his goal, reaching out for her hand, as he heard Havoc shout. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a metal pole clamoring to the ground, and his hand was left empty.

"Call the doctor!" The nurse yelled as Roy searched around, his eyes failing him. Dropping to the floor, he finally found the hand he was looking for and to his horror; he confirmed that it was indeed Riza lying on the ground, motionless. He heard wheels to what sounded like a hospital gurney speed out into the hallway, and held tightly onto her hand. People began to flood them with their presence, and they began to lift her, his hand still firmly intertwined with hers. Havoc reached out from his chair and yanked his friend backwards, making him loose his grip from her hand, as they raced her away. Reaching out into the darkness, he screamed:

"Riza!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As always, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! *Holds out hands, greedily...more please? .

"Riza" He screamed, reaching out into darkness until he was pulled out of his frantic shout by Breda, who had just reached the hospital. _Her hand…I have to hold her hand. _His heart screamed inside, as Breda shook the famous Alchemist on the outside.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" He yelled, pulling the man up from his position on the floor. His arm still reached out, demanding to be held by hers.

"You're not going to help her any by screaming nonsense, Sir." Havoc said, discouraging the man as he lit a cigarette.

The new Fuhrer of Amestris took his walking stick from Sergeant Breda, and made his way over to the chairs in the waiting room of the hospital, right outside of the double doors leading to the ER. Refusing to go into his own room, _their room_, he sat, his head in his hands, contemplating his recent actions. _How could I blame her?_ He questioned himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair. At every noise: The wheeling of a bed, the turning of sheets, and even the flipping of pages from the magazine holding Lieutenant, Roy Mustang stood, looking for _his _Queen. His unseeing eyes scanned the room, trying to find her. Finally, a doctor came out of the room, immediately getting the attention of Breda, Havoc, and now Fuery, who had just arrived, his eyes shifting from his apparent nervousness. The doctor wiped his ungloved hands on his smock, looking over the room of military jackets, showing some surprise when his eyes fell on a white hospital gown in the midst of navy blue.

"Who is the family member of a …" He paused scanned the clipboard, flipping the documents, searching for a name. "Miss Riza Hawkeye" The three military men glanced around to each other, their eyes all falling on Mustang, who immediately stood up.

"I am one of the closest things she has to family." Roy proclaimed, his voice stern, back erect and arms glued to his sides in his militaristic stance.

"Actually, we can only tell information to family, Mr…"

"Fuhrer of Amestris" Havoc interrupted, puffing from his newly lit cigarette and glaring at the man. _What, is this his first day on the job, or something? _Havoc thought angrily to himself, glancing around the room as his fellow comrades shook their heads in approval, thinking the same thing themselves.

"Oh yes, Mr. Fuhrer of Ames-" The doctor paused in his statement, placing his hand to his face, clearly embarrassed. "So, you're the Roy Mustang I've been hearing all about. I just got in from South today" He chuckled, as Havoc glanced to the men, his suspicions on the doctor now proven to be correct. "You know you drive some of the Nurse here nuts with your-" He was cut off.

"How is She?" The man questioned, demanding an answer from the young Doctor.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Mustang." He began. "She is in stable condition, but we can't predict when she will wake up; if she does." The man said, his words turning to a solemn whisper at the last part as he looked down to his hands.

"What happened to her?" He questioned the concern in his voice apparent to the man.

"It seems as though the stitches in her neck wound were actually done too deep in her previous surgery, a casual mistake by the previous Doctor on call, causing blood vessels in her neck to hemorrhage." He answered his hands clasped together, showing concern for the woman he just met on the operating table. "She's actually quite lucky-" The man began, before his statement was broken

"Lucky?" The Flame Alchemist questioned, his tone accusing and angered.

"Yes." Doctor Samuels began, bringing his hand through his hair nervously, before he began again. "If she hadn't fainted from the anemia her body had experienced, she probably would have died in her sleep." The tall man announced grimly, his face wiped of expression, looking into the eyes of the man who couldn't look back at him.

Roy's breath caught in his chest, imagining waking up to a breathless Hawkeye. His eyes widened in terror, as the other men sighed in deep relief that she was at least still asleep. "Where is she?" The raven-haired man questioned his voice soft and broken.

"The Nurse is about to bring her back to the shared room" Samuels said, walking back through the double doors of the ER. Roy immediately started walking, determined to get back to the room to apologize. His other men paused, as Havoc wheeled his way to the main desk, dialing a frantic Rebecca, who dropped her phone receiver after hearing that 'Hawkeye fainted.' The man sighed to himself, wondering how a woman like Hawkeye could be friends with such a scatterbrained, reckless woman. _At least she cares_ He reminded himself, a slight smile reaching one side of his face, before he moved to join the rest of the men in the joined Mustang-Hawkeye room. They stood for about 20 minutes, Fuery repeatedly glancing at his watch over and over again.

Soon Rebecca stormed in, her eyes searching for her best friend, flustered, and confused when she was instead greeted by a room full of men. Glancing at Mustang, seeing the heartbreak in his face, she decided not to start an argument…at this moment. Soon, Roy's head lifted from its downcast when he heard wheels across the porcelain tiles of the hospital floor. Rebecca quickly moved to the side of the room when the wheeled bed began to turn into the small space, finally positioned in the spot of the original bed Hawkeye had occupied. The Nurse locked the wheels of the bed, and left the room, completely unnoticed by the eyes that were all fixed on Hawkeye.

"She looks so pale" Rebecca whispered to Breda, her brow furrowed in worry for her most cherished friend. After hearing this Mustang swiftly walked over to the bed, finding his bearings quickly; as quickly as a blind man could. Grabbing the rail of the bed he made his way over to her side, and sat. Fuery made his way over to the bed, tinkering with it until the rail permitting Roy from properly touching his Lieutenant was lowered. At the sound of the clicking of the rail, the bed was now open on one side, allowing his touch. He reached under her sheet, accidently stroking the side of her lower thigh, causing a bright blush to permeate his cheeks. Quickly removing his hand and shaking off his embarrassment, he tried again. A soft smile encompassed the Flame Alchemist's face as he found her hand, which was colder than he remembered. Wincing at first from the pain in his own palm, _Damn Swords_ ,He placed her hand in his. Slowly he pushed his calloused fingers through the gaps in her own, their hands now intertwined. Roy brought his other hand from his side and placed on top of their own, bowing his head, his forehead now resting on their hands.

"I'm so sorry, Riza" He whispered as tears escaped his eyes and trickled down his face.

Havoc moved his arms down from the resting position on his lap, and gripped the wheels to his chair. He began to move his chair, leaving the room. Turning his head slightly, he motioned for the rest of the men, including Rebecca, to follow him outside. After lingering in the room for a small amount of time, Catalina turned, and closed the door behind her. Moving towards the hushed voices coming from what appeared to be a snack lounge for patient's families. Walking into the room she caught the end of Havoc's sentence.

"…I don't buy it for a minute" The man said, looking his comrades sternly as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"What don't you buy?" Rebecca questioned, grabbing a chair of her own at the table and sitting, the confusion evident on her face. Breda jumped into the conversation to answer Rebecca's question.

"Do you know why Hawkeye's in a coma?" Breda asked, his eyes serious, and his voice solemn. Rebecca pushed back from the table aggressively, her eyes wide, looking at Havoc for an answer.

"You didn't let me finish explaining to you on the phone, Rebecca." Havoc said, his words simply an explanation, not laced with the comedic sarcasm the two usually possessed in their conversations. Rebecca's face transformed from one of shock, to deep concentration, as she focused on what Furey was beginning to tell her.

"Doctor Samuels said the previous Doctor who worked on Hawkeye made her stitches to deep by accident, causing her to hemorrhage and her body to become anemic causing her to-" Furey's explanation of the incident was cut short, by Rebecca pounding her clenched fist on the table.

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed, eyeing the men, realizing that they collectively came to the same conclusion as she had.

"Exactly" Havoc began "And the last horse crosses the finish line" He finished, looking at her with a glint in his eye, and giving a quick smile, his voice containing the sarcasm she was so used to.

"You stupid sack of horse sh-" She began, their banter cut short, when Fuery interrupted. his voice shaky, but determined

"Guys…" He began, his voice shaky but loud enough to get his companion's attentions. After pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he finished. "We still have to convince Mustang" He said, determination in his voice. The group glanced around at each other, before all eyes focused on Havoc, who pulled a black book out of his breast pocket and tossed it casually on the table. The book slide open and pages revealed numbers of the people in the military they most trusted. First on the list: Grumman.

"I guess it's time to call in back-up, huh?" The blonde questioned, as he reached for his eighth cigarette from the pack, as the paper-thin container was ripped out of his hands and thrown backwards by a gun-wielding horse who yelled: "This is a hospital, you idiot!" as she waved her own gun at him, threatening him to light the cigarette in his hand that escaped her fury.

Havoc could finally understand why Hawkeye and Catalina were friends. He sighed deeply, placing the lone cigarette back into his breast pocket as Breda grabbed the black book and began dialing.

"Hello?" The man asked, his voice riddled with age. Raspy, but still commanding.

"Hello, Sir. This is Sergeant Heymans Breda and-" He began before being cut off by a man who seemed to expect a call from a member of Mustang's previous team.

"I'll be right there." The man spoke into the receiver, hanging up the phone, and reaching for his coat, walking in a quickened pace to see what had happened to Mustang this time.

Little did he know, the target was not Mustang, but his beloved granddaughter


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Hope you enjoy this story! :)

Brave New World: Chapter Three

The General walked towards the hospital quickly. He had known this would happen, he just didn't expect it to happen so fast. He knew that someone would make an attack against Mustang, but he was just approved as the Fuhrer late last night. The meeting was called, obviously to question the candidates for the next Fuhrer of Amestris, and the Generals arrived, ready to battle for the success of Amestris. He could still remember the conversation from last night.

_"Grumman, Sir, why would you refuse the title of Fuhrer?" The bearded man asked, shocked at the man's blatant refusal._

_"I have to respectfully decline the position, Sirs. When I think of the man who will lead our Country from this tragedy, I can only think of Colonel Mustang."_

_"But He's so young."_

_"And he tried to take down the government."_

_"A government whose leaders were homunculus!" The man shouted angry at his comrades ignorant excuses. "Our world almost ended, but this man, along with the many people who followed him, stopped it. He even lost his sight so this Country could see what was going on right under their noses." Grumman finished, slamming his hand on the table. A tall man stood._

_"Under the Armstrong name, representing my sister, General Armstrong's wishes, I Second Roy Mustang's Bid for Fuhrer." After his announcement, men started standing, and it was decided: Roy Mustang would be the new Fuhrer of Amestris. _

He couldn't quite fathom how anyone could have put together an attack so quickly, when he doubted the newspapers even had the information. Passing a stand on the corner, he got a view of the 'Breaking News'

'Blind Mustang to lead Amestris!'_ News travels fast in this day and age_ he thought to himself, grumbling.

He walked into the hospital, his boots assaulting each floor tile as he searched for the room. Finally, he reached 202. Walking in expecting to be greeted by the stoic face of his granddaughter, hovering over Mustang, he instead saw a broken Mustang crying over his beloved.

"What happe-" He began, before being grabbed by a small feminine hand and being dragged off to a room. In the room sat some very familiar faces, even Louis Armstrong.

"Someone needs to tell me what's going on!" The man exclaimed, worried about his granddaughter's health and the future of Amestris.

"We're still trying to figure that out, Sir." Havoc began

Roy Mustang sat next to his Queen, beaten. He had finally become Fuhrer, they had finally made it, and now, because of his crude remarks, he was alone. He continued to hold her hand, using his other hand to caress her hair.

"R-oy" He heard a faint whisper, one that made his heart flutter

"Riza." He shouted, trying to will the woman to come out of her deep sleep.

"I-no…stop. Wh- is tha-t." She said, her voice soft, but demanding. His eyes widened, trying to look for an assailant. "Ro-y…he-lp me" her voice this time broken and begging for relief . Finally he realized that Riza must have been having a bad dream, one that seemed so real to her, and that he could do nothing to help her.

"Riza, I'm sorry" He said, admitting his utter usefulness.

His brow furrowed in deep concentration. Some things just didn't make sense to Roy Mustang. The first thing was that Doctor. He seemed so…odd. His explanation for Riza's condition was even worse. Stitches too deep? He had never heard that in his life. He was no Doctor, but it still sounded...wrong. Maybe he was just looking for a scapegoat to ease him of his own guilt. He wished he could look into her eyes, eyes that always showed him the way. Why would Riza be asking me to help her? He quetioned. He was confused, and unable to make sense of any of this. He bowed his head again waiting for her to say something else, to illuminate his thoughts once again. The room was instead swallowed by utter silence.

It appeared as though she was lost to her dream world again.

"Save…Marcoh"

He leaned it, seeing if she would repeat the phrase. She did not. He blinked his eyes._ Save Marcoh? What?_ Was someone really plotting after them? It wouldn't suprise him. Why would they come after Riza, though when he was a sitting duck, blind as a bat? He began to think. His hand dropped from caressing her hair, and landed on a damp spot on her sheets. It appeared to be in the region where her back would be. Patting the damp spot again, he brought his hand to his nose. he knew the smell anywhere, no matter how faint it was. His eyes widened in horror, and he grabbed his walking stick, moving furiously out of the room. He heard Havoc's voice not too far away, along with Armstrong and he made off in that direction.

"So, you think that Doctor is plotting something?" Grumman questioned, knowing the answer already.

"Maybe not the Doctor himself, but he is involved." Breda said

"And Hawkeye was perfectly fine when she left the room from Mustang…it was just odd how they came so quickly to pick her up" Havoc said

"And the Doctor initially seemed happy when he brought her out. They were just too prepared to claim that they were surprised." Fuery added. "It doesn't make sense, though, why Hawkeye?"

"Hmm" The older man began, stroking his mustache. "It seems like some odd things are going on. However, we cannot jump to conclusions we haven't formed yet and say Lieutenant Hawkeye was attacked by an overly prepared hospital staff…"

"We need evidence." Rebecca finished. "We just have speculation now…"

"And we still need to convince Chief as well" Havoc said sighing. "Maybe, we're just thinking too much into this matter." He finished

Just then the team of sleuths heard a stick attacking multiple walls and obstructions as its holder made his way quickly down the hall. They looked up at a frazzled Mustang, fear in his eyes.

"There's blood on Riza's back!" He yelled, his eyes opened, frantically looking around the room in terror.

"She doesn't have any injuries on her-" Rebecca began, before running off to the woman's room. The rest of the team following her in a hurry, hoping their comrade was alright. Mustang stayed behind, trying to search for Grumman with unseeing eyes.

"General Grumman. Where is Dr. Marcoh at this moment."

"Marcoh? He was on his way here. He should actually be here right now, why do you ask?"

"We need to find him now. I don't know how, but he is in immediate danger." The man said, his voice stern and serious.

The two men were interrupted from their current assignment when they heard a shrill scream. Roy followed the sound, remembering the exact location of Riza's room. He heard Rebecca cry as the pair walked into the room.

"Oh my god, someone do something!" She screamed as Havoc grabbed her arm, pulling her back from her friend. Roy heard shaking when he walked into the room, what was happening? Why was Rebecca crying? Why did Breda just push him to the side and run out of the room, shouting for help? Everyone seemed to be screaming, or stuck in shock. He heard the bars being moved up around the bed by Fuery. Those bars were supposed to keep a patient from falling off the bed. Why were the bars rattling? He questioned himself over and over again, unable to comprehend the fact that his Lieutenant was currently seizing, her eyes rolled in her head, and her body shaking beyond control.

The Nurse ran into the room followed by Breda, questioning frantically, asking the people what was going on.

"Where's the Nurse from before?" Roy asked, calmer than he had ever been before.

"I'm the only Nurse for this room, Sir" She answered confused, running over to the Lieutenant's bed and placing a towel in her mouth so she wouldn't choke on her own tongue. Riza's back arched over and over again, her whole body shaking under the unknown assault.

"What?" He asked

"I don't understand." The Nurse exclaimed. "Why would she be having a seizure after a simple neck surgery, yesterday?" _Yesterday?_

"What about the surgery she had today?" He heard Havoc question as the nurse was silent, ignoring the question as she tried to save the Lieutenant, trying to stop the seizure. She moved and he heard a clink of metal slide across the floor.

Roy's eyes narrowed and he thought back to the IV pole Hawkeye had been dragging just before she collapsed. When she collapsed before he heard the bag break. He felt a slight amount of liquid on his legs before Breda grabbed him from the ground. He thought back to the other mystery nurse. What had she said when he was screaming Riza's name, as they took her away? He closed his eyes, trying to remember

"_It's only water"_

His eyes snapped open. "Havoc, what color is the liquid in Riza's IV bag?"

"Chief why does tha-"

"Answer the question!" He yelled, his hands forming fists at his side.

"It looks cloudy sir!' He answered. Roy's eyes hardended, a lokof determination of his face as he walked over to the bed and began feeling Hawkeye's arm. His has moved down her arm, trying to find what he was looking for. She continued to thrash, and he kept losing his place on her arm. Finally he found what he was looking for, and grasped it.

"I'm sorry about this Riza." He said as he yanked the IV out of her arm, her blood splattering slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, fellow readers. Thank you so much for the support! The alerts, and favorites, as well as reviews have been really encouraging! I hope you will continue to read this series. I'm working really hard to get out more chapters! :3

AnythingButHufflepuff 3

Brave New World: Chapter Four

Roy pulled the IV cord connecting Lieutenant Hawkeye to the cloudy fluid. He felt the blood hit his face, the droplets landing sporadically. He stepped back and waited, his brow furrowed in anticipation, and fear.

Rebecca screamed, attempting to run over to Riza, but being stopped by the firm hand wrapped around her forearm. The blond man held her, preventing her from running over to the blind alchemist and ripping off his face. The nurse's lungs filled with air dramatically as she sprung into action, immediately running over and pushing a corner of the blanket that covered Hawkeye's body over her arm to stop the bleeding. After being pushed out of the way, Roy lost his balance slightly, but quickly regained his firm posture. Riza continued to thrash, the bars on each side of her bed rattling at the assault, as the nurse tried to hold her arm in place, attempting to put a simple bandage on it. Roy stood his unseeing eyes steady, waiting for the noise to stop. _I wasn't wrong_. He thought, reassuring himself. The blood on the man's face was beginning to dry on his face ever so slightly as he continued to stare into darkness. Finally, the time he waited for had arrived…he heard the bars on the bed silence. The room was swallowed in utter silence.

"Is She breathing, Nurse?" A flustered Fuery spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose after wiping his eyes of the tears that has accumulated there.

"Yes. Can one of you please hold this steady?" She said, her breathing returning to normal. Armstrong quickly came over, holding the blanket in place to compress her arm for the time being. The nurse moved to the cabinet to the left of her and pulled a bandage out, along with gauze.

"Will she be ok?" Breda questioned, his brow furrowed in concern.

"No thanks to him?" The Nurse gestured with her head, taking off the blanket and putting the gauze over the small wound in her arm, wrapping the bandage around. The wound was not a serious one, but pulling an iv out of one's arm did cause some bleeding, and this needed to be taken care of.

"If I wasn't here, she would have died!" Roy exclaimed, the anger evident in his rising voice. He began to question the nurse, yelling at her. Even though he couldn't see, his eyes seemed to zeroed in on hers, his words accusing and biting, as he glared.

"Where were you all day?" Mustang questioned, screaming at the woman.

"I-don-" she began

He continued on, accusing the woman of failing to do her job and shouting as his teammates watched. What could they do? Here, the Lieutenant just had a seizure, and could possibly be dying, and this woman didn't seem to know a thing. The other nurse from earlier was nowhere to be found and when the nurse screamed for a Doctor to help her, no one came. He continued to question her whereabouts, seething with anger as he spoke. Finally his questioning got to be too much for the young nurse.

"I don't remember!" She yelled, her hands covering her face as she started sobbing.

"How could you not remember?" He asked through clenched teeth, still seething with anger. "You're a liar!"

"I came into the Nursing station today…but that's all I remember." She continued to sob. "There was this man, he was a new Doctor I had never seen before, and I asked him to show me his hospital identification and then…" Her hands moved as she began to clutch her head, her fingers pushed to her temples, trying to pull out any detail. It just seemed like the whole day was wiped clean from her memory. They had talked about another nurse, but the other nurses were stationed to the other soldiers who had been injured during the promised day. It didn't make sense, why would there be another nurse in this room, and why hadn't the other Doctor, Doctor Peterson, come to help her when she yelled while Ms. Hawkeye was seizing. She began again, trying finally able to get a detail on the other Doctor. "He was young…and he seemed so…happy" She admitted.

"I knew that Dr. Mathews was up to no good." Havoc proclaimed, looking around the room as the people shook their heads eagerly, trying to tie the Lieutenant and this man's motives together unsuccessfully.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking around the room, searching for answers in the eyes of each of the men there. Havoc began:

"Were still trying to figure th-"

"ah- stop" He heard a faint whisper.

"Riza!" Roy yelled, trying to see her in the darkness. He heard her sheets rustle, and immediately moved next to her, pushing the nurse slightly to hold her hand once again. His movements were refined, finding her hand easily, like he was trained to find her. He grasped her hand as the team flooded her bedside.

"Roy." She said, her voice still soft and weak. Her eyes opened slowly, the amber iris' searching. She stopped and looked right into Roy's eyes. Her head was still spinning and she felt so heavy. Her back cried for relief, but she was happy. She tried to compose her thoughts, tried to form them into something lucid, but she was still having trouble. He heard her breathing, and felt as her hand finally squeezed his back.

"Riza, I"

"You're safe." She cut him off, a slight smile forming on her lips, as she sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you." The man whispered, as tears began to trail down his cheeks.

"He's not a Doctor…" She spoke, trying to speak through her tired body, trying to form her thoughts properly as her head continued to spin. Finally she found the right words. She had to alert him of her findings. He had to protect himself. Through clenched teeth, suppressing the pain she admitted "He is the leader of the rebellion, Sir." Her eyes began to close again, as her body begged for sleep. Hadn't she just woken up? Her body ached and she was so exhausted. She drifted off to sleep again, but her eyes suddenly snapped open as she sucked in her breath, trying to suppress the jolt of pain that just moved through her spine. Another jolt hit her as she moved slightly, and this time she whimpered, alerting Roy, and they rest of the room. His face suddenly looked grim as he remembered the reason he first collected his team.

"Nurse, there is blood under the Lieutenant's back." He spoke sternly. The anger that was previously present in his voice was absent, but he couldn't trust the forgetful nurse, not just yet. He had to investigate keep a close eye on her especially, especially if the news of this rebellion were true. _Maybe she scratched her back in the battle, and the wounds reopened from her movements earlier._ He thought to himself, wanting it to be true, but knowing that he was wrong. Something had happened to her. She was putting him first once again, ignoring her own pain. The Nurse moved to the blond Lieutenant, attempting to examine her. She wanted to at least help with this, since she had failed helping the woman earlier. She reached out, but Riza moved her shoulders away, turning her gaze to Roy, clutching his hand tighter than she had before.

"You have to find Marcoh." She said, clenching her eyes shut, trying to get the information out through the waves of pain that kept setting fire to her back, over and over again.

"We have a team-" She shook her head weakly, realizing that he wasn't truly listening to her. He had to listen.

"They want the stone, Sir."

"How would you know that, Hawkeye?" Havoc questioned, jumping into the conversation as the others tried to figure out how this man has risen so quickly, how he had almost conquered them. Her eyes hardened, and she looked off to the side, refusing to let the nurse treat her once again.

"I know, Havoc, because I told them where it was." She said sternly

"What did they do to you, Riza?" Roy questioned the anger evident in his voice. His blood boiled at the thought of his Lieutenant being tortured for answers. She wouldn't just blurt things out…what did they put her through?

"I'm sorry, Sir, I betrayed you. I can't protect you." She admitted, her words cold, trying desperately to separate from emotion. She couldn't break, couldn't show weakness again. He wanted to take those words back, eliminate the doubt, tell her how much he loved her, but he could do that when she was so angry at herself.

"Riza, they tried to kill you because you were protecting me!" Roy yelled. He was angry that she wouldn't let him in; she wouldn't let him help her, let him ease her pain. She didn't betray him; she saved herself, and thus protected him once again. If she had died, he would have joined her. The blonde Lieutenant glared at the man and began to push herself from her flat position on the bed. She was angry, angry that he wouldn't realize that she was incompetent. She had given away secrets to the enemy. She had failed him once again…he could have been dead right at this moment and it would be her fault. Rebecca decided to intervene. She had heard the two argue before, but it had never been this cold, this biting. She rushed over to her friend and reached out to her, trying to get her to stop, to let the nurse finally hurt her.

"Ri maybe you should take-" She slapped Rebecca's hand away from her, wincing from the sudden movement.

Her anger fueled her and she forced herself up, crying out from the pain in her back. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell the man that she loved that she would die a thousand times if it meant his safety, but this pain stopped her. Her hand drifted to suppress the burning and her head fell back in agony, her efforts to contain the pain had now failed. She tried to speak, but he spoke first. He needed to help her. He couldn't live without her.

"Lieutenant, let us help you. That is an order." She heard the nurse behind her take a deep breath as she noticed Riza's gown, blood soaking through in some places. Rebecca, who was standing right next to the nurse lifted Riza's blanket and told her to hold it. After all, the nurse would have to cut the gown at the top so the Lieutenant's back could be completely free to be treated. Riza covered her front tightly, her eyes locked on Roy as she heard the nurse make the cuts in the gown at the top of her back. She carefully grasped the hospital gown and began to pull it off, as it stuck, trying to fuse with the blood and other substances that soaked her back. The occupants of the room, especially Fuery cringed as they heard the sound of the gown being forcefully removed. Riza hissed as the pain began to consume her. Finally, the fabric was separated from her body and the nurse gasped, dropping the gauze and alcohol she had prepared to help the Lieutenant. Rebecca leaned back; trying to see what had caused the nurse's face to contort in what seemed like a mix of horror and what appeared to be sorrow.

"Our secret isn't safe anymore, Roy." Riza admitted, her resolve finally crumbling as she took in large amounts of air, sobbing softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, again! I'm still writing, hope you guys like this. Thanks to my loyal readers and all of the people who review, alert or favorite this story. There are some answers in this chapter! :3 I'm really trying hard to make it worth your reading time! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

Brave New World Chapter 5

"Our secret isn't safe anymore, Roy." Riza admitted, her resolve finally crumbling as she took in large amounts of air, sobbing softly. As hard as she attempted to hide the anguish, her walls finally began to crumble, as the liquid spilled over her eyes and down the face of a woman whose head was hung low in shame.

Everything in Roy's mind was spinning now. His Lieutenant was hurt, and he couldn't even see what was ailing her. He reached out, trying to comfort her, but found it quite difficult to help her, unable to see her eyes. His Lieutenant could fool most with her solemn attitude, rigid personality, and cold aura. He was never fooled. Her eyes always told him so much. He could see sadness, happiness, and even a hint of whim in her hazel orbs. Roy could always read her like a book. Unfortunately, books didn't come easy to a man who couldn't see the words. He sighed. Marco was somewhere, hopefully safe for now, and his Lieutenant was drowning in her own sorrow, feeling like she had betrayed him. Who were these people of the rebellion, and why did they chose to attack his Lieutenant? He felt like he was being pulled in 20 different directions and this was just his first day on the job. Roy had no problem figuring out why the Fuhrer of this Country was a homunculus; this job was too stressful for a human. The dark humor almost aroused a laugh out of the man, but his thoughts loomed over him once again. His first official day was just going marvelous. He could feel his hair graying already, luckily he wouldn't have to see himself age less than gracefully. Just another thing to add to his list of crap he didn't need. The man sighed deeply, moving back to his thoughts on his Lieutenant. He couldn't believe the things he had said to her. It was his fault she was sobbing: He filled her mind with doubt, blamed her for his blindness. How could he do such a thing? Roy would make it up to her. He loved her, and he had hurt her once again. Yet, she still remained loyal. Loyal to him even when he hit the lowest point in his life, when he gave up his dreams or a life of self-pity. Now she was hurt physically by this group of rebels, and they would pay. It might have been his fault that she was in the situation to begin with, but they would rue the day they had messed with the one most precious to him. Mustang's hand easily found hers, balled in a fist by her side. His palm rested on her clenched hand and he squeezed.

Roy heard the nurse pick up the gauze and peroxide she had dropped. He heard Rebecca grumble about the nurse's apparent incompetence and moved towards Riza's back herself. He heard her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly the gears began to move in his head, he put it together. Colors began to splash through his mind and his memories began to rush towards him. It made sense now._ Our Secret isn't safe anymore._ They had found it, and she had suffered. Before he could speak on the matter Rebecca beat him to it.

"Oh, God, Riza." He could hear the desperation and agony in her voice.

Riza Hawkeye's back held many arrays, but over these arrays and what seemed to be old burns were markings. Dark purple bruises began to set into the Lieutenant's back in various places, and seemed to carry over to her front. She had been beaten, and it would have been criminal if her captors had stopped there, but they did not. There were marks carved into her, lined up on her back. No, it was more than that, they were more than lines. Each group of lines covered a portion of Riza's back, the first set starting right below her shoulder blades, where the bulk of the tattoo began. These weren't random marks, or groupings. On Riza Hawkeye's back were tally marks. 21 of them. The last one being the worse, bigger than the others, and not following the traditional tally. Instead, it was a large, zig-zag like line over the most prominent burn on her back. It didn't seem like they were too deep, but they had hurt like hell, the last one especially, tearing up old scar tissue of her previous burns. Rebecca reached, but decided not to touch it, fearing she would open the wounds that had since stopped bleeding. This would defiantly scar…and that was the point.

While Rebecca, and the others of the room solemnly hung their head's, feeling deep pain for their friend, Havoc's mind was somewhere else .He noticed the tally marks of course, they were apparent, but he looked further. There were multiple arrays, arrays he had seem for many years. He was no idiot, those arrays were unmistakable. _Bastard. _He wanted to kill Roy, burn him, put 1000 bullets in him. Riza's back become rigid, as her resolve reformed. She had shown weakness, and now she had to eliminate it. She couldn't crumble on the floor like a child. Especially, not when Havoc was thinking about killing her commanding officer. Her eyes darted over to his and she saw the anger they held, confirming her thoughts. Just when he was about to scream at the man, Riza interrupted. _Damn she's perceptive._ He thought to himself.

"My-my father put the secrets to flame alchemy on my back when I was a child"

"And the burns?" Havoc questioned, his voice still holding accusations. She responded quickly to this question.

"I asked Roy to do it… so no one could figure out the secrets to Flame Alchemy." She spoke through clenched teeth as the nurse cleaned the wounds. The most prominent wound however, was clearly the brand. Roy still stood confused. He had to get answers. What had they done to his Lieutenant, his Riza?

"Wha-t is on her back?" The man spoke, clearly in distress. He squeezed her hand tighter as he questioned the room. The nurse spoke, deciding to give the man a proper explanation.

"Ms. Hawkeye has multiple lacerations on her back. They appear to b-"

"They put tally marks on her back, Sir." Havoc interjected, realizing that he had to give the man a clear picture.

Riza heard Roy's breath halt, his body refusing to use his lungs, as his pictured the markings. He was trying to gather his thoughts. Marcoh was still missing, and these rebels wanted the stone. It still didn't completely make sense to him though. Why had they taken his Lieutenant? They couldn't have possibly known before that she held those secrets, and even so, they wouldn't be useful to them. Why hadn't they killed her? His eyes narrowed and he shook his head of such a terrible thought. He finally decided that it would be best to ask her himself. He had to convince her that she wasn't a traitor.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, why were you targeted?" he questioned. Breda took a notepad out of his breast pocket and prepared to write.

"I wasn't a target, sir." She spoke, her voice cold as she looked straight into his cloudy eyes. "They planned to kill me sir, but instead, I was used as a diversion."

"How would they u-" Breda began before being cut off by a swift opening of a door. Roy knew by the heavy footsteps that his 'team' had returned apparently bringing the footsteps of another with him. His head lifted. Had the mission been a success?

* * *

"Fuhrer Mustang, I believe I owe you my life." His questions were answered. Standing with the leader of the one man mission, Armstrong, was Marcoh, alive and safe. At least for now. He heard Riza let out a sigh of relief. She looked into the older man's eyes, and spoke firmly.

"The diversion failed." She then began to explain to the confused occupants about her unprofessional collapse, and the people who took her.

_Riza Hawkeye stormed out of the room after her argument with Roy, dragging her IV pole with her. She hated to argue with him, but honestly, he was being completely insane. Believing he had no use for the military that his dreams were wasted…just the thought infuriated her. She had followed him, and would continue to follow him, even if he insulted her over and over again. She had deserved it. He wouldn't be blind now if she had done her job and protected him. She sighed and continued to walk, slowly forcing one foot after the other. Had she been dizzy before? Her head was now spinning. She scolded herself for leaving the room in such a hurry. It seemed as though the blood loss from the wound and surgery after was finally catching up with her. She began to see dark spots, and her eyes became unfocused. She began to turn around, to make her way back to the shared room, when she heard a loud noise. She glared around the corner, trying to focus her tired eyes. It appeared as though a nurse was in a chair…asleep? She doubted it. Something was defiantly going on at this hospital and her thoughts were soon confirmed when she heard loud whispering._

_"That bastard probably has the stone now! When are we going to kill him?" The ditzy nurse who had come into their room before questioned._

_"We can't kill him with her around She'll just jump in front of the bastard." The man known by the alias of Dr. Matthews spoke in a hushed tone, as Riza's eyes narrowed considerably. They seemed to have done their research. It was clear to her now. She had to stop them. She wouldn't let them take the Philosopher's Stone, kill Roy, or destroy this country's future. Her head just wouldn't stop spinning._

_"Well we need to get that damned stone…no one can stop us if we have it." The angry nurse spoke once again._

_She had to make it back to the room; had to protect him. She began to drag the IV metal with her when it hit a wall slightly, her doubly vision causing quite the confusion, causing a noise to erupt through the room and abruptly end the conversation. She muttered a rather unladylike curse under her breath, and tried to drag her unyielding feet faster. The Nurse who had come into the room before now released a hearty laugh, saying something along the lines of 'speaking of the devil.' She turned her head slightly to see the nurse now crouched on the ground, writing something. _

_"Miss Hawkeye, what are you doing out of bed?" The Nurse questioned. She had been caught. Best to feign ignorance_

_"I'm just going for a walk" She sniffled, trying to convince the nurse, but knowing it was in vain._ _Riza reached for her gun only to remember that she was wearing a hospital gown. She cursed again, trying to find someone to alert before the woman finished her transcriptions. Riza heard footsteps down the hall and around the corner she had come from. She heard the nurse offer another part of fake conversation as she continued to scribble on the ground. She hated this. Trying to run away when her enemy had the upper hand, was toying with her, covering up her actions by treating her with mock kindness._

_"Dear, have you been crying?" Riza cursed to herself. She had been, but that was beside the point. The nurse was trying to kill her. The footsteps, It had to be them…she heard the wheels, and felt his presence. He had come after her. Roy was coming…along with Havoc. Looking back at the nurse again, she realized that she wouldn't make it to the group of trusted men. The nurse smiled, knowing she had gotten her. Her head was throbbing, and her vision of the room began to blend together. Still, they had to be alerted somehow. He had to be protected. Riza generously filled her lungs with air. She rarely screamed, and while her neck still burned from the slit across it, it would be worth it if he was safe. Heaving her chest to force out the air held there, she was stopped. The air was forced out of her lungs, out of her body, but no sound came with it. Her stomach now ached as she gasped for air. Looking down she saw that part of the floor had been raised, hitting her square in the stomach before retreating back down, returning to its place as a tile._

_'Damn alchemy' she whispered as she felt her legs give out from underneath her. She was falling quickly and her arm tugged at the IV pole, bringing it to the floor with her, clattering as it reached its destination. She heard hurried steps. Looking up, before she lost total consciousness she saw the nurse run towards her frantically, like she had no idea what was going on. 'Damn Bitch.' She muttered. Her eyes began to narrow, her lids heavy and she heard him scream her name. _

_Hearing his voice reminded her of something: She had failed him again._

Riza finished explaining the initial experience to the group, regaining her composure through the story. Her voice was rigid, so close to what he was used to hearing. Roy knew it was only a façade, she was still hurting. She was trying to protect him once again.

"Riza, why do you have these marks on your back?" Grumman broke into the conversation, trying to pull the information from his granddaughter, who was slowly picking up the crumbled bricks and forming a wall around herself once again. He knew she didn't want to speak of her experience, of why the operatives of the organization truly knew that Marcoh possessed the stone. She didn't want to tell them, didn't want to admit her failure, even though in the eyes of the people present, she had saved lives…like she was always doing. Her eyes flickered at the question, and her expression hardened.

"Those marks remind me that I am a traitor, Sir." Her words came out like ice, freezing every single occupant in the room. Grumman's eyes widened with sadness. He sympathized with his granddaughter, but dammit, why did she always try to be so stubborn…so strong. She didn't need to make herself out to be a traitor, he was her family, and these were her closest friends. They would never think such a thing of her, and they wouldn't believe this front she was putting up…not even for a minute. She was hiding this, to protect her beloved. Roy jerked his hand away from hers, as she expected. _He must have finally realized that I'm scum._ She thought to herself. She didn't blame him. She could count on her fingers how many times she had failed him. One finger had been too many, but she could fill a hand, if not two. She didn't expect his angry response to her remark.

"Stop saying you're a traitor!" He yelled, his unseeing eyes attempting to focus on her. "They could have killed you!"

"It would have been better that way. I've failed you." She retorted her voice still remaining cool and collected, but her eyes betraying her. She refused to look at Roy, her eyes focused on her clasped hands. He knew she wasn't looking at him. He was shrouded in darkness, but he couldn't _feel_ her gaze.

"What are you even saying?" He responded, his blood boiling. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. Why wouldn't he just let her go? Accept that she was a failure and get a guard who could actually protect him. She loved him, loved him with her whole life, but she couldn't keep him safe. She could only protect him in death. He had to admit it. She weakened him. She couldn't disclose her weakness...not again. He would blame himself, and she couldn't allow that.

"I'm saying, Sir, that If I-"

"Don't even, Riza!" He yelled, his face heating. He grabbed her shoulder tightly, evoking the slightest sound of pain from her. "You promised to follow me into hell, Lieutenant!" These words were going to hurt, he knew they would. He had to tell her, to snap her out of this feeling. They had tortured her, and he needed to know why. He needed her to lean on him, to let him help her. "Are you a coward, Lieutenant?" He questioned the malice evident in each word. The room was silent for a split second in shock. The pair had actually forgotten that others were present in the room. The silence was broken by a smooth smacking sound.

He knew the words were going to hurt. He felt her hand as it moved across his face, turning his head slightly, and stinging his cheek severely.

"Don't you ever call me a coward, Roy Mustang!" She spat, finally drawing her eyes to look at his. His eyes softened. "You don't-"

"Why won't you let me help you, Riza?" He questioned his hand moving from her shoulder down to her now trembling hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. The mask she worked so hard to reform was beginning to crack again. How did he always know how to break her?

"I- It's not supposed to be that way." She stumbled through her words. "I'm supposed to protect you…and I…I can't Roy." She admitted, her voice breaking.

"I guess I've failed then." He spoke calmly as her hand tensed. "When you love someone, you're supposed to protect them, and here you are, in a hospital bed because of me."

"I am in this bed because I chose…" She paused, and her eyes widened in realization of what he had just said. Again, they had both forgotten that the room was inhabited by others, their eyes focused intently on the pair. "What did you say?"

"Riza, this isn't the first time you've heard me say it. I love you. You don't always have to be so strong for me. Please…let us help you."

She remembered the how the rebels got the information from her, how she begged for Roy to come for her. Would it be so bad to lean on him? She loved him. Trusted him with her life. Maybe he wouldn't hate her. He loved her, and so did everyone else in the room. They wouldn't have gathered otherwise. She finally dropped her guard, relinquished her battle with herself. She could trust them...trust _him_. He felt her shoulders shake. Tears pooled in her eyes, and began to spill over.

"It hurt so much, Roy."

Excited? :D Next Chapter is going to be juicy! :3 Leave me a review, they please me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I live in the city! Unfortunately we don't have cows, so I can't dress up as one and write Fullmetal Alchemist…shucks. On that note, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Thanks for reading this, and for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They make me feel loved (T.T) . Hope you enjoy this installment…it's a long one! :D

Brave New World: Chapter 6

"_It hurt so much, Roy." _

His eyes softened as he offered his Lieutenant a comforting squeeze. He hated seeing her cry, but he knew she needed to. She had to realize that she was human, and he didn't expect her to be perfect. He just wanted them to be Roy and Riza. She stifled a sob, moving her hand to cover her mouth in surprise at the actual sound. She looked up and around the room. All of the eyes, on her, the concern eminent.

"_The man's a puddle of excrement out there." She heard the woman alchemist say as she returned to conscious. She suspected the woman was talking loud, but in her head, it sounded like ruffled mumbled. Where was she again? She heard the woman's annoying voice again. The bitch. Her thoughts drifted to Roy…had they taken him, was he ok? "Who knew he'd fall to pieces without a bodyguard around." The woman laughed. Riza's eyes fluttered open, and she moved her hand to her stomach, immediately feeling the pain from the previous alchemy inflicted on her. "Oh, looks like someone is awake." She mocked, talking to her like she was a child. The firm arms of a man gripped her shoulders and jerked her off of the gurney she was placed on, forcing her to stand on her own two feet…to view this spinning world once again. Riza pressed one of her hands to her head, trying to ease the aching. Finally, the world began to come in clear. She stared daggers at the woman, moved her shoulders slightly, trying to shake off the man who had his hands firmly on her._

"_Where is the Fuhrer?" She questioned her tone angry and demanding._

_"Ha, get a load of this one Felix, about to be killed, and asks about the man she's supposed to be-"_

_"Answer the question!" The Lieutenant shouted, the aching in her head returning once again. The mahogany haired conspirator sighed disappointedly._

_"And here I thought we could play, if onl-"_

_"What did you do to the Fuhrer?" She questioned, already knowing the two desired the stone, but trying to pull more information from them. She could at least have information to offer Roy…if she made it out alive that is. No, she had to make it from this alive. She had to make sure he was alive as well, she would have no purpose if he wasn't. He had no idea of a assassination attempt, and she had to protect him. She would save him. This time she wouldn't fail. Not again. She glanced from side to side, trying to find a way out of the rather dim room. Her eyes narrowed. This certainly wasn't the pristine, obnoxiously white walls she was accustomed to in the hospital._

_"You know, Lieutenant, you should really learn some manners." The woman sneered. "Mustang is fine…for now." Riza sighed deeply in relief, still trying to figure out where they were. Finally, it came to her. She saw many drawer-type metal cabinets, metal tables, sinks, and medical equipment. Looking down she was met with the dark grey concrete of the floor. They had brought her to the hospital morgue. No one would hear her fight in here. She was truly alone. _

_The awkward silence of the room was broken when Riza elbowed the man holding her, jabbing low, right into his groin. He sucked in a gracious amount of air, and she began to run. She shoved the nearest table on wheels, nailing the brown-haired woman in the chest, obviously causing harm to her frail frame. She heard the woman alchemist scream in agony. Looking back Riza realized she wasn't making any arrays. She remembered then that it had taken the woman a long time before to perform her alchemy. Smiling at her work, Riza looked around, stumbling slightly on her feet that didn't want to run, and clutching her bruised stomach. She turned the corner, only to be greeted by a room full of dead bodies on tables. She froze, her head beginning to spin again. Where was the exit and how could she make a speedy way to it. She saw a door, and decided that she would get to it. She slowly maneuvered around the tables, trying to fit in between the space each one had and make her way to the other door. She was assaulted with an onslaught of memories. Not just of the promised day, but of Ishval. There were so many bodies, some missing arms, others headless. The ones that scared her the most were open-eyed, fear stricken and staring at her with those dead eyes. Blaming her. She tried to look away, half way towards the door when she heard a clatter. Looking back she saw the woman, her hair whipping around her face like she was a feral beast. The man was right beside her, pulling the wheeling tables containing bodies back forcefully, some even falling off their table. Riza's eyes widened in horror as she realized the woman was crawling on top of the bodies, making her way quickly to her. She moved quickly herself, trying to maneuver through the countless tables of bodies. Her hospital gown caught on one of the tables, and she yanked it frantically. It only tangled more, now another table added on. She stumbled, falling on her back as the gown was now pulled up to her shoulders, revealing a lieutenant clad in underwear and panties. It wouldn't matter, she was so close to the door. She pulled at the garment, ripping a small portion of the thing, and positioned it quickly on her body once again. People would be there, and she would be saved. She reached from the floor, supporting her body on her hands, as she heard the metal clanging behind her as they approached. Finally, her hand reached the door handle and she tugged hard, preparing to scream. She screamed for help but stopped herself, realizing that it would do her no good. She had just screamed into a freezer filled with even more bodies. Her eyes searched around, as her face lowed in despair. _

_"Fucking bitch!" The woman shouted as she kicked Riza in her stomach. She clenched it, losing her position and falling flat on her stomach on the floor. The man reached down and grabbed her, this time more violently, and tore her up by her arm. She winced in pain from the sudden onslaught. He pinned her arms behind her back and turned her around. They walked her back to their area, a clear path not formed between the bodies on the table. Her head hung low. They would certainly kill her now. _

_"Oh, Miss Hawkeye, you never told me you had such a beautiful tattoo." The woman admitted, as she walked in front of the two._

_She wished she was dead._

* * *

_Riza awoke on a table, the metal cold on her stomach. Hoping her previous memories were just a bad dream, she heard that ghastly voice once again, giddy with her apparent find. Riza was sick. She tried to move her hands slightly, they were bound, as were her feet._

_Figures. The woman continued to talk and she peeped an eye open, realizing that they had their backs turned to her. If only she had her gun. 5 bullets straight to the head. Overkill? She didn't believe so._

_"You know, Elly, we can't just kill her." He whispered. The woman's previously light-hearted face became cold and solemn. They wouldn't kill her. Why the hell not? The malicious woman thought. Her face crawled with anger as she tilted her head to look at her partner. Noticing her gaze, he looked back. She shifted her feet nervously, and looked down. "If we kill her, they're going to investigate immediately. We won't get a chance at Mustang. It goes against the original plan."_

_"And what would that be?" she snorted._

_"We had planned to kill her when she slept, then kill Mustang as well. All in one swoop. If we do it this way, he'll leave the hospital, have a million guards. We'll never get the stone."_

_"What about the tattoo…that alchemy could do wonders for us?"_

_" Might as well get some answers out of her until I figure out what to do." The voice was husky and commanding. The woman smiled, and hit Riza on the back, jarring her. _

_"Now, Lieutenant, I'm going to ask you some questions." The woman spoke sternly. "And if you lie, there will be…consequences." A sick grin encompassed the woman's face._

"_What is this on your back?" Riza eyed her, refusing to answer. She punched the woman in her side. "It would be wise for you to answer." She snickered._

"_It's just a tattoo." She spat. She heard a clatter of metal objects and screamed as a scalpel met her skin, dragging a line down her back, and drawing blood._

"_Looks like Flame Alchemy to me…and who do we know who is a flame alchemist? Interesting."_

_She continued to ask Riza questions. Questions about the Promised Day, about her array, about her relationship with Roy. .The woman continued to engrave the marks in Riza's back and she shook each time, gladly accepting the pain over keeping her loved ones safe. She had to make them believe Roy had the stone, because if he didn't, they would kill them both now and go after others who were involved in the promised day. She couldn't let them hurt her friend, the ones she held so dear to her. They would surely go after Edward and Alphonse,the brothers who destroyed multiple Philosopher's stones via homunculus. Yes, this group had heard that the brothers knew quite a bit about the stone, but Riza changed the subject, claiming that it was just the information she had told them and the missions her and Roy had discussed. She wouldn't let their newfound happiness be ruined, and she was happy to protect their lives with her own. Felix stood against a wall, smiling as the woman was tortured, as she thrashed and cried out in pain. The Lieutenant heard her torturer sigh deeply. She had given up it seemed. _

"_Why does Mustang have the stone?" Riza blinked. She had to make them believe he had it. His life and the lives of countless others depended on it. Truthfully, Mustang didn't know he would have the stone. He believed he would be shrouded in darkness for the rest of his life. She however, knew more. Marcoh had whispered something in her ear. Something short, but to the point. She understood. 'Mustang will soon see again.' Yes, he had the stone now and planned to allow Roy to use it to gain his vision once again. She needed to protect this information with her life._

"_He- He's had it for a while now, and it's killed many" She had to convince them that he was in control of it, that he could kill them and that their attack was hopeless. "He is going to rebuild Ishval." Her back received another carve . She had 17 of them now. The talk about Ishval apparently struck a bad note with Felix. The smile was wiped clean off his face, and he decided that they had toyed with the Lieutenant enough. He told the 'Elle' woman to stop and she whimpered, saddened to end the fun so soon. Keeping her alive was a waste. She had given them no new information. They would simply kill her now, and surprise Mustang, taking the stone from his grasp. It would be risky, but what other choice did they have now? The plan hadn't gone, well it hadn't gone as planned, granted it was poorly planned, but still. Elle's eyes lighted up when Felix promised that the death of Roy Mustang would be at her hands. She began to sing a chorus of 'Mustang's gonna die' in her chipper, off key singing voice. Riza's eyes darkened. They were going to kill her, and then him. The woman raised the scalpel, preparing to stab Riza square in her back, to end her life. Sudden realization hit the blonde Lieutenant. She couldn't follow Roy, like she had promised, if she was dead. She couldn't protect him, her death would be meaningless, he would die as well. Her eyes winced shut. She would disclose the information, become a traitor. She had tried to discourage them from the attack, but they planned to kill him. They would kill him. It was selfish of her, she knew, to put his life before the lives of countless others in Amestris, but she couldn't stop herself. He would hate her, she would hate herself, but he needed to live. He couldn't die. She would accept her fate as a traitorous fool. Just as the blade began to cut through the air, she shouted:_

"_Mustang doesn't have the stone!" Both of her captors paused, and Elle called her a liar, continuing the game again and putting another mark on her back. She spoke through the carving._

"_Marcoh…Dr. Marcoh has it." She cursed herself for being a traitor, apologized to the poor man she had just sentenced to the gallows. The woman playfully continued._

"_How about we kill Mustang to find out if h-"_

"_Please." She cried as the woman marked her again. Apparently for lying about Marcoh having the Philosopher's stone. "Please, don't kill Roy. He doesn't have it. Marcoh is planning to give it to him." She continued to cry to plead. Elle, didn't believe her, marking her for the 20__th__ time. Felix tilted his head, realizing that the case was actually probable. In fact, why did they initially think Mustang had the stone? Sure, they knew it would end up in his hands, but why didn't they think before that someone else could have it. Their plan was unraveling. They couldn't go after Roy now. They would kill him, and not even get the stone. It was too risky now. "Please" Her voice was now hoarse, begging. Felix called Elle from her actions, telling her that they would find Dr. Marcoh, and kill him first. It was a win-win. If he didn't have the stone, they would kill him and no one would even notice. Who cared about him anyway? However, if he did have the stone, they could use the power to destroy Mustang in the drop of a hat. He smiled, finally getting his plan._

_Riza shuffled .She noticed the as Elle grabbed some liquid from the cabinent and filled it into an IV bag, humming a tune as she did so. Felix was leaning against the wall again, a broad grin on his face. Elle came over with the bag and aggressively grabbed Riza's arm, steadying it through her movements._

"_What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to pull her arm away from the woman._

"_You're our little diversion, sweetheart!" The chipper woman admitted as the Lieutenant's eyes were racked with confusion and fear. Felix noticed and laughed, commenting on the matter._

"_That liquid there will put you in a coma, Miss Hawkeye." He said in his husky voice. "It's a shame you wouldn't tell us about Flame Alchemy, but Mustang will be so shocked of your condition, we'll take the Philosopher's stone from that Doctor, then come back to kill him." She thrashed._

"_Roy" she shouted. "Please…Why?"_

"_Because that bastard didn't finish the job in Ishval. People not like us should die! Can you believe he has empathy for those savages? They aren't even human." Felix admitted gravely._

"_I'll stop you." They both laughed._

"_My dear Elizabeth, by the time they realize this isn't water, it will have already killed you dead." Riza's eyes widened. They knew more than they should…how did they know he called her that? She poked the needle into the Lieutenant and set up the IV drip. Elle giggled as the Lieutenant immediately began to relax. "You sure do call him Roy, a lot." She said, as she began to finger the Lieutenant's blonde tresses. "Does he call you Riza when you make love?" She was beginning to lose her battle with the drugs, her eyes feeling heavy. Her mind screamed. How did this woman know so much? How long had they gone unnoticed by her careless eyes? They were foolish to believe that they were ever alone. Riza feigned ignorance. _

"_I am his subordinate. Our relationship ends there." She whispered. The response would hurt more than the marking she would receive. It was a blatant lie, but a lie she had been forced to tell, to accept for years. Elle huffed, picking up the scalpel again. This time she positioned it right over the Lieutenant's burn scar tissue. _

"_It's never good to lie, especially to your heart." She carved a zig-zag mark in the Lieutenant's back. She cried out, this time in muffled moans. She was in hell…at least she was seeing red._

_She leaned down to the Lieutenant as she was losing consciousness. "Traitor." Even if Roy had feelings for her before, who could ever love a traitor?_

* * *

She looked up after reliving her ordeal with her captors. They would probably turn their backs, abandon her. She wouldn't blame them. Her grandfather took off his glasses, lowering his head to conceal his own sadness. Rebecca squeezed Havoc's hand. Her eyes met Marcoh's.

"I'm sorry for my actions. If I had just died before I told them-" She raised her hand to comfort the wound, her cheek red, and her eyes hurt. She expected them to abandon her, not to beat her. She admitted that she deserved it though, for putting them all in danger. Her eyes met with Rebecca's, the woman's hand still raised in the aftermath of the smacking. There were tears overflowing in the woman's eyes

"I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't you ever…ever offer your life for ours." The woman spoke through sobs as Havoc put his arm in front of her. " You're not a traitor and You're not a sacrifice. You're…you're the sister I never had…I .." The blonde Lieutenant was confused. She was a traitor. She had told the enemy who to attack, why didn't they hate her? It would be so much easier if they hated her, instead of making her deal with her feelings. She looked at Roy, who was glaring with his unseeing eyes as her once again. At least someone acknowledged that her actions were criminal, unforgivable. The room now knew of their…actions. None of them seem surprised, that he and Riza, had…well violated the Fraternization laws. He rested his hand on her shoulder. How could he protect her from these demons, these monsters who used the people she truly cared about against her?

"Emotions make you weak." He spoke. She lowered her head, happy that he had acknowledged her traitorous actions, but also upset. She knew she would lose his love eventually, but it still hurt. "These emotions make you human, Riza. They let you know you're your alive. I-I can't lose you, and I can't let you lose your humanity. Please, don't ever offer yourself for my sake. You're too precious." Her eyes widened slightly. She wasn't a sacrifice. She was human, and she had feelings. It was so hard to deny them, to push her friends away, to push him away, she couldn't do it anymore. She was so tired: Tired of lying to herself, tired of wearing a mask, tired of pushing away her feelings for _him_. She loved him so much. Words would never be enough to express her. He squeezed her hand tightly, and turned his head to face his men.

"Now, men. This will not be an easy mission. It will require a lifetime. I understand if you choose not to follow me, you can leave as you wish." The room was silent and the man listened for footsteps but heard none, only a snort from Havoc. He continued. "There are forced that always try to tear down the great, but our ability to remain human, to connect with one another in an unbreakable bond makes us strong. I cannot guarantee success, but I can say that I will fight with every fiber of my being to lead this country, and its inhabitants to prosperity. I expect you to do the same. We cannot forget our sins of the past, but we can attempt to atone for them, to build a better future." She would be strong. She wouldn't die. She had someone to live for, to fight for. They would work for this new world.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I think I can help with that." The short Doctor ruffled in his robes and pulled out a pouch concealing a red stone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Here's another Chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the delay, a tree fell on my garage and almost my house. The tree is still there…taunting me. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, reviews, favorites and just to everyone who supports me! I really appreciate it, and I hope to read your feedback!

Brave New World: Chapter Seven

"_Fuhrer Mustang, I think I can help with that." The short Doctor ruffled in his robes and pulled out a pouch concealing a red stone. _

Dr. Marcoh began to reach his hand out, to show Mustang the pouch, before realizing that the man wouldn't be able to marvel at it anyway. "I received the Philosopher's Stone, Fuhrer Mustang. I believe that you will use it best…"

"To rebuild Ishval…" The raven-haired Fuhrer whispered, his hand resting over his face, leaving spaces between his fingers for his sightless eyes. "No, I cannot use the stone for my vision until my Lieutenant has the use of his legs back." Marcoh nodded, before responding in a simple 'ok' while Havoc sat in his chair, his back rigid, his eyes holding the surprise that his whole body felt, except for his legs of course.

Riza, who was less surprised by Roy's words, knowing of his guilt, looked around the room, finally resting her eyes on Armstrong.

"And the perpetrators, Major?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"They are both in custody, Lieutenant." She sighed and nodded curtly.

* * *

One Week Later:

It had been seven days. Seven long days in which she was irresponsible and unable to watch her superior's back. Riza sighed deeply as she ran her hands over her chest, smoothening out non-existent wrinkles. She hadn't seen Roy in a week, and it was most difficult to 'relax' or 'rest' without knowing his exact condition and location. But orders were orders, and since leaving the hospital five days ago, she stayed at home. As much as she wanted to interrogate her attackers, they were already moved to another unit, ready to be tried for their crimes. A failed plan for assassination was treason, and they would go away for a long plan. In fact, they had only caused harm to her, but cuts and scrapes were easily healed. Vision…now that was something of a different sort.

_Rebecca had knocked furiously on her door 4 days ago, almost knocking the unsuspecting wood to the ground. Riza immediately opened the door, and was greeted by her best friend's arms, which wrapped her in a tight hug. She could feel the woman's tears begin to soak on her clothing, as she starting rambling._

_"He…tingling." She spoke_

_"Rebecca, I don't…" Rebecca pushed off her friend, and looked her in the eyes._

_"Jean…he can feel tingling in his legs. He moved his foot today." Riza fell into her friend and began to cry tears of joy along with her. _

_"Jean…Jean…"_

Havoc was now moving his atrophied muscles, realizing soon enough that gaining back the use of his legs was the easy part, actually using them now was the difficult part. Immediately he got to work. He would walk, run, and dodge better than he ever had. Rebecca would be sure of it.

Roy however, was a different story. When Rebecca last talked to Riza, two days ago, she said that Roy was working relentlessly with Dr. Marcoh, but his vision had not yet returned. Maybe the stone couldn't give a person back something that truth had taken as a sacrifice? Bringing her hair up in its customary clip she headed out the door, clad in her uniform and prepared for her first day back to work. As the Fuhrer's personal aide, she made her way to the hospital, looking for the new room he had been moved to, while clutching a stack of paperwork under her arm.

* * *

His room was easily identifiable. Who else could have a room guarded by a sleeping husky man with a hot dog perched in his hands? The man was a good soldier, having guarding Roy in her absence. It was time to relieve him. Before she could wake the man and dismiss him to his bed quarters, he awoke with a start as Mustang's hospital door opened, and Marcoh slipped out. Breda shuffled, and regained his composure, his eyes lighting up after seeing the Lieutenant in the hall, back to her usual self. She had a brief conversation with the pair of hard working men, uncovering that it had been a tough day for Roy. He had been running himself ragged, trying to fuse the stone's power with the use of his eyes, while attempting to plan his restoration of Ishval. Marcoh admitted that Roy needed his sleep, before Breda chimed in with a sly, sleepy smile that the Fuhrer wouldn't mind if _she_ woke him up. Riza's eyes narrowed as she tried to fight off the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks.

Riza walked in the room, opening the door slightly with a creek, deciding that she would simply sit in the chair beside his bed and start filling out the most crucial paperwork. With stealth that a sniper such as herself is expected to possess, the Lieutenant made her way across the room, illuminated only by the sun, which was beginning to set. Her face scrunched up for a moment, her lips briefly pursed in apparent lack of amusement, before her face once again relaxed. She placed the files of paperwork in the bedside table, and eased into the chair beside his bed.

Her hand reached out to him and touched his face, her slender fingers now softly caressing him. She stopped the soothing motions as she took her eyes off the man and looked out of the window. How she wished for him to see again. This sunset was truly beautiful, the soft pink in the sky now splashing with the color of blue, bringing the city into its night hours. She sighed deeply, as she continued to look out the window.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sir." She whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. How he missed this feeling. Truly able to be with _her. _She always knew him best, and had indeed gotten very good at accusing him of faking his sleep. Perhaps, he had faked one too many times as a child in the Hawkeye home who didn't wish to do his chores, or a Colonel who attempted to avoid his paperwork. Either way he was figured out. He grumbled something about her calling him Sir. 'Roy' she whispered, causing his lips to rise in satisfaction. She squeezed his hand tightly, and then let go, resting her hand beside him. It was so hard to look at the sunset, to look at anything for that matter and imagine that he would never see it again. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears that wanted to spill back. He turned his head towards her voice, his eyes still closed. It was funny to him. Here he pictured looking at _his_ Lieutenant, _his R_iza, _his_ Beloved, and all he could see was a bright light. In all this darkness, she was the light. The thought almost made him chuckle. Everything was darkness, but her. He opened his eyes for the thirtieth time that day, waiting to be greeted by darkness, but instead, the colors, the light; it assaulted him, shone into his eyes. He blinked through what some men, other than he, would call 'blinding' light until his eyes began to focus. She was so beautiful; even as her lids softly covered the honey orbital's that he loved so much.

"Riza, I missed you." Her eyes closed tighter. "I missed everything about you. I held on to subtle glances and smiles in my memory, trying desperately to at least have one thing that I could see whenever I wanted, but I couldn't." He found her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I kept thinking of you, ruined by my actions, covered in blood, dying because of me and -"

"I-"

"I just wanted to hold you in my arms, to never let you go. You are my light, Riza…I couldn't have my memory of you…of your smile, or even your tears, fade away. You were in my dreams, but soon, that would eventually disappear too, and I feared that day." He paused "But now…now I don't have to dream to see you" Her eyes shot open, meeting with his. They began to move back and forth, softly shaking in their sockets as realization hit her, and the tears began to flutter off her eyelashes and down her cheeks. He leaned forward, His lips pushed onto hers, as he hungered for her love, tasting the salt on her lips. Roy's hand rested behind her head as he leaned into the kiss. He yearned for her love, as she did his, and they continued to move their lips in synch with each other, gasping for air, but needing all of the other at that moment. She moved in his hands, as she stood from the chair and pushed on his chest, refusing to break the lips with her lover. He began to hastily unbutton her military coat, stopping abruptly. His hand reached and unclasped her hair.

"Your hair…it's so beautiful." He spoke through his teeth, gasping for air, as he gently bit on her lip. She moved to get on the bed with him, as his arm now firmly held at the small of her back.

A soft knock abruptly separated the pair, as the paperwork was accidently pushed off the table and onto the floor, scattering the pages. She furiously buttoned up her jacket, and bent down for the paperwork as the person entered the room.

"Havoc…you're walking." The man's eyes were filled with job, happy to finally see the man out of a wheelchair, even if he was on crutches. The man stumbled in, finding it difficult to walk on his two feet, even with the supporting crutches.

"Sir…you can see me?" He questioned waving his hands, and beginning to ask Roy how many fingers he was holding up before he lost his balance and began to fall. Both Riza and Rebecca sprung to action, supporting the man, helping him back up until he was steady and standing again. Havoc began to laugh before stopping in the middle of a laugh, his head tilting.

"Hawkeye, your buttons are uneven." Riza's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened in horror, looking down to see her uneven military jacket. Rebecca's face contorted to an evil grin as Roy choked on his air, coughing nervously.

"Oh, yes, Thank you, Lieutenant." She said with stern voice, the mortified expression she initially held for an instance was now wiped clean, replaced by hard features. She scooped the papers off the ground in one quick swoop and began to get them back into order as Rebecca turned to Havoc and suggested they leave, to show the others of his now working legs. He smiled and began to leave the room. Rebecca shot Riza a glance. She would never hear the end of it. The door closed.

"Lieutenant, are those the documents I asked you to write up during your sick leave?" He inquired.

"Yes, Sir."

"Please put the one about Fraternization at the top." He said the anxiety present in his voice. She smiled softly as she shuffled with the paperwork. God, she was beautiful when she smiled.

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter a little happy…everyone needs at least a little happiness right? Do not fret, if you thrive for anguish and sadness. This story is about rebuilding a Country, It won't all be giggles and happiness. Of course, it will be thrown in every once and a while. **

**Next: The plan for rebuilding Ishval. Who will be the villain? What is next for Roy and Riza? Will Edward ever make an appearance in this story? WILL THE TREE EVER BE REMOVED FROM MY GARAGE? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Woot Woot. Leave me a review, tell me what you think is going to happen next! Or tell me that you hate it…I just like getting email notifications and looking at my reviews . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my jeezy, you've made it to Chapter Eight of my story! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and supporting me. Sadly, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't send the cow with glasses and lawyers after me 0.0 . There are some minor time skips in this chapter, sorry if that bothers you. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Brave New World: Chapter Eight

"Captain Hawkeye, please brief me on the subject of this meeting." The raven-haired man commented as he and his most trusted subordinate walked briskly down the hall.

"Most of the generals have gathered to speak of the campaign in Ishval." She cleared her throat. "I also believe they will be questioning some of your_…actions_." He paused in the corridor, right in front of the door, and glanced to his left, seeing that she had stopped as well, three paces behind him. He grumbled.

"And here I thought that as Fuhrer I wouldn't have to answer to anyone." He offered a smirk to sooth her slightly irritated expression. Her face remained stoic. Opening the door he sauntered in, relaxing in his armchair, and reaching for his coffee. His face was hardened, in an attempt to match the Generals in the room.

"Now, let's get to business."

* * *

Roy plopped into his sofa, sprawling his arms to the side, and dropping his head back, his eyes closed in frustration. That meeting had been brutal, even running into his plans and ruining his reservation for dinner. He sighed deeply. Ever since he announced his plans for Ishval, most of the Generals were in an uproar, complaining about the money, and of course the actual Ishvallans. Luckily, Roy had a team, and through many sleepless nights, mainly spent with his Captain and Chief Aide, they had devised a plan of action. Of course, announcing it to a board of high-ranking military men and getting them to agree with his principles wouldn't be the easiest part. For once, General Armstrong supported him, and that was a relief. With the help of Aide, he had persuaded most of the men in the room and gotten their support, through vigorous debate, and a slight argument. At least it was over. He had convinced the majority that this would be best for their Country. In two weeks time they would set off for Ishval, preparing to rebuild what they had destroyed. He didn't want the forgiveness of the Ishvallan people, he didn't deserve it. They deserved to live and finally be prosperous once again, to no longer feel the fear of being set on fire by his hands.

He was startled out of his deep concentration when he felt the couch slump as another body joined his and heard two cups gently placed on the coffee table. He opened his eyes, meeting her firm stare.

"Fun Day." He offered his voice flat and sarcastic. She sighed and picked up her cup of tea, blowing softly before taking a small sip. For these moments, where he could subtly watch her, he was happy for his vision.

"We knew they would offer some opposition for our plans in Ishval." It was his turn to sigh. He knew. At least it was over…for now. Unfortunately, Ishval wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"I'm aware." He responded curtly as he took a long drink, allowing the warm coffee to slide down his throat. "They had no right to talk about you like that."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't. How dare they accuse you of _using_ me to climb the ranks. It's downright disgusting." He spat with malice. Yes, Ishval had been a main topic of the meeting, but the snide comments from some of the Generals also quickly became a topic. Her back was rigid, and her face stoic as they continued to comment about her. He watched as she took it all in, shooting him a glare that commanded he not set the Generals on fire. The thought of them thinking such thought of her infuriated him. He had cherished the ability to see, to now have the capability of foreseeing physical obstacles. Unfortunatly he could not forsee the General's attack on his Captain, his beloved. In the two months he had been Fuhrer, Roy had accomplished much, but he still had so much more to do. Right now he had one of those issues on his mind. "And who are they to tell me who is right or wrong for me?" He placed the cup down on the table with a clang, the liquid sloshing slightly. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she didn't meet his gaze; instead, she fingered the golden band that was on her left hand. She moved from the couch, placing her cup into the sink and making her way into the bedroom.

"Riza." He hollered, hearing her feet silently pad across the floor. He sat in silence for a few minutes, finally getting up to follow her. He opened the door to his bedroom, now their bedroom, to see eyes on him, waiting. She paused unbuttoning her uniform to give him a stern look, her eyes unwavering.

"Roy…maybe this isn't best."

"Don't let them make-"

"It's not them, Roy. We have so much we need to do, and"

"We're running out of time, Riza." He shouted, pleading with her. "I can't just let you go…I won't do it again." She fingered the band once again, this time reading the simple inscription inside

_Live_

It seemed like nothing, but to her, it meant everything. The inscription would keep her on this Earth, if he ever left her, and he knew this.

"I know." She whispered, looking into his eyes. She wanted to be with him so badly. Just the thought of his hand, holding hers. Lying in his bed every night for eternity, his firm arms around her. They were running out of time, never aware of when they would run out. They couldn't afford to wait any longer. "I love you." He nuzzled his head in her neck, running his lips over the scar, as he whispered the same words to her. Tomorrow he would have the papers arranged. They didn't have time for a regular ceremony, but he would be tied to this woman forever. They would lay undisturbed that night, together. Together they would face the accusations and work through them. They would have each other. He removed her hair clip and softly pushed her back to the bed. Her hands eased through his hair, as his lips began to work on hers.

* * *

"Sir." She saluted, walking into the small, hot office.

"At ease, Captain." She relaxed, allowing the heavy weight of the long hours she had put in show slightly on her shoulders. "I just have to sign this last document." She nodded, offering a small smile at his eagerness to actually finish his paperwork. Pushing from his chair, he walked happily over to her, bringing his arm around her shoulder. She shook him off, glaring and whispering that they were at work. They reached the exit, their workday finally complete. He moved in quickly after the doors closed, pushing his lips against her cheek and surprising the sniper. She glared through her heavy blush, looking around at the townsfolk, trying to determine if they saw anything. Some had. She sighed. On their way home they walked to a small stand, newly formed in the few weeks they had been in Ishval. It had been hard on them the first week, adjusting, earning the trust of the people. He still didn't have it, but what he did have was a rebuilding project going on. Structures were being formed, supplies were brought to the people, and he noticed that some…some had started to live again.

"Hello, Captain." An Ishvallan woman greeted. Riza paused, turning to the woman and offering a soft smile. She began to make small talk with the woman named Mila, asking about her young daughter. It really was hotter than Riza remembered, as she reached to her head and wiped the beads of sweat that had accumulated there. Her eyes snapped to Roy as she heard something crash and someone scream. The pair broke into a run, greeted by a cloud of dust when they had reached their destination. Breda greeted them through heavy breaths.

"Sir…one of the infrastructures collapsed. Two of our men and three Ishvallans are still in the buildings." A crowd started to form, Ishvalans began whispering, some screaming for their trapped relative. Soldiers began pulling some of the scattered rock back, desperately working to get the men out from the building. They wouldn't get to the men in time. Even if the men were still alive, a large rock, too big to lift would surly stop any rescue attempts. Roy narrowed his eyes. The Soldiers reached the rock and heaved, all pulling at the gargantuan block of cement that covered their companions. Riza looked to him, as he stood in silence and began barking out orders, yelling at some of the men to get medics, while commanding another to get more soldiers. Roy reached into his pocket, his hands finding a smooth object and squeezing it, his knuckles beginning to turn white. The power began to coarse through his veins. He felt so alive, invincible. The man focused on the rock, waiting for the stout man leading the small group of soldiers to say three once again.

"One, two three." The men heaved together, and Roy's eyes widened on the block of cement. It began to move, as his hand shook in his pocket. His neck tensed as the men lifted and pushed the rock off of their companions. The men gasped for clean air, one holding his broken arm, the others crawling out, their limbs sprawled reaching for the hands of friends, who grabbed them and pulled them from the rubble. Riza's eyes were wide. People began to speak of the strength of men, the strength of humanity. Woman began to cry, and men sighed deeply in relief, happy that friends hadn't perished. It was a miracle.

Riza Hawkeye didn't believe in miracles. Her head whipped around, turning to Roy, noticing his heavy breathing. His eyes were crazed, and a slight smile crept onto his face. To the untrained eye this would look like a face of relief, possible satisfaction for the rescue of the men, but not to her. She saw what the others hadn't. He wouldn't, couldn't. It wasn't possible or plausible for the matter. His hand rested on her shoulder and they bowed out from the scene, walking back to their shared apartment. He reached his hand out to hold hers, but she removed herself from his grasp. They didn't talk for the short distance. He walked in first, hearing her close the door behind him.

She said something to him, and he paused in his motion of taking off his uniform jacket. His back became rigid. How had she known? He would feign ignorance; maybe he had heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry Riza, dear, I didn't hear you." He said with a false smile, turning around to meet her glaring eyes and cold expression. Her words came out forceful this time as she hissed, angry and laced with confusion, demanding for an answer.

"Why do you still have the Philosopher's Stone?"

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry for the wait, my best friend dragged me to another state for a week…hooray for the easiness of summer! Did you enjoy this Chapter? Send me a review and I'll get the next chapter to you. It's getting juicy, if I do say so myself!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the people who follow and read this story. Sadly, I got no reviews for the last Chapter…phooey. Since, I'm returning to school soon, I guess I have to make some changes. If I don't get adequate reviews for this story, I'll probably just stop writing it. My best friend says no one cares about Royai anymore, anyway. If people are still interested, I'd be happy to continue. **

** Thanks Lovelies,**

Brave New World: Chapter Nine

"_I'm sorry Riza, dear, I didn't hear you." He said with a false smile, turning around to meet her glaring eyes and cold expression. Her words came out forceful this time as she hissed, angry and laced with confusion, demanding for an answer. _

_ "Why do you still have the Philosopher's Stone?" _

He stood frozen. What was he supposed to tell her?

"I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me, Roy." She hissed, walking closer to him. His head drifted back, his eyes closed in deep concentration. He could feel her eyes on him, glaring, burning a hole through his consciousness. "You had it this whole time…and you didn't tell me?" Her voice was different now. The anger was still there, but he detected something else. She was hurt.

"I couldn't risk tellin-"

"You…you don't trust me?" The anger was completely gone from her features, not replaced by confusion and pain. Her eyes scanned over his features.

"No…No, it's not that…I thought you wouldn't agree with my decision." He saw the anger boiling up, flowing up her neck and turning her face a fuchsia color as her brow furrowed. She huffed and walked away, putting the kettle on the stove. He had been lying to her for a month. He possessed that stone for a month…it could have killed him. She needed her tea. It would relax her; allow her to compile her thoughts before she said something she would regret. He followed her into the small kitchen, trying to restart conversation with her.

"Roy, please…" She tensed her hand around the empty porcelain cup as his hand rested on her shoulder. "Leave me alone." He continued to pester her, trying to reason with her, to change the topic. She snapped around, her anger was going to get the best of her.

"Do you realize how irresponsible your actions were?" She seethed.

"I saved men who would have died, Riza! How is that irresponsible?" He asked, hollering at the woman who was merely a few feet from him.

"And what if it didn't work how you planed? Do you not realize the power that stone has?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"The power is what makes it so invigorating" He said, his fists forming together, as he let out a long, pleased sigh, almost able to feel the power through his veins once again. Her face contorted in disgust.

"The power is what makes it so dangerous; you didn't even have to touch the rock to remove it from those people." Her hands motioned out to him. "I could see the shadows…they were in your eyes, Roy. I can't lose you to them." She spoke with hard eyes relaxed and softened, as he was finally able to see what she was saying. Why couldn't he see it before? It was like…his mind was clouded, like he wasn't himself. He was only concerned with the power, all of the possibilities. Was it the stone? He couldn't take any chances. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to find a way to dispose of it, properly. The power…it's just too much." She sighed deeply, in relief, as his arms tightened around her. She nestled her head into his shoulder for a moment before they were separated by the sound of the tea kettle. He sighed, but was given a soft smile by his companion, hinting that they would pick up where they left off later.

About a week and a half later, the tale was in all of the papers of Amestris. He received it two days after printing, thanks to his aide's work to get every paper mentioning the event. It told the story of the power of humanity. How men, both Ishvallan and Amestris had come together to save their fellow comrades. Roy sighed as he sipped his morning coffee, _if only they knew…humanity had nothing to do with it._ Riza was right, he was being irresponsible. The stone could have crushed the men, could have sucked the life and soul out of all the people there. The thought terrified him. As the youngest Fuhrer of Amestris he had to set an example, show the ones who doubted him, that Grumman had made a good decision in passing his succession to the raven-haired alchemist.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked in his agenda. Soon, he had to make a speech to the people of Ishval and Amestris on the restoration had been there for a little over a month, and had made a lot of progress. On the home front, things were going…well best to say decent. Of course the tabloids of Amestris had their qualms, complaining that the Fuhrer was too busy fixing other Countries to do his own, and that he was hiding something. Roy almost let out a deep chested laugh when he read in the _Daily_ _Print_ that The Fuhrer of Amestris was actually a spy from Xing, whose sniper aide and legal wife was secretly seeing her lover, General Grumman. In the slew of documents and hard work, and everyday of diplomacy, this was a nice relief. These tabloids, Riza and Grumman. He had to laugh, although when she dropped the paper about 10 minutes prior and walked from their shared office, he could see that she was in fact, less amused. After closing the amusing article he was startled by the influx of quick footsteps, and the closing and locking of his office door. He looked up to be greeted by the firm eyes of his companion, his Captain, his chief aide. To the average eye, they seemed normal, fierce and cold, but he could see the fear. She placed the newest paper to his collection on his desk, opening it up to a small article, almost hidden in the vast paper with the headline: Two prisoners, convicted of an assassination attempt against the Fuhrer found dead in cell.

"We should have been the first to hear this, sir." She stated solemly

"I agree. Have you-"

"I have already contacted our sources. They have been deceased for almost a month, sir. The report on the incident was just released, detailing their death…"

"And since it's a publicly released document, any newspaper can get a hold of it. The death of two inmates isn't top news though." The man rested his chin on his hand, trying to figure out what he could pool from this article. "Captain, I believe you have more to tell me…this case isn't cut and dry."

"Yes, Sir. I had Sheska do some work on the reports for me. It was written that there was some broken concrete in both cells, along with a chalky substance."

"You believe someone used alchemy to kill them?" He got up from his desk and began to pace around the room, his hands behind his back in deep concentration.

"I think they were a part of a larger resistance group, sir, and if this group could silence them by breaking into such a strong prison…"

"It's been a month Captain. They could be in here, plotting to use the stone and destroy Ishval. We have to be on guard."

"Is the stone in a safe place, sir."

"Yes, Riza. They won't be able to get their hands on it." She nodded her head in agreement. He couldn't tell her that it was wrapped around his neck as they spoke, placed in a small holding bag, under his uniform. It wasn't the stone he was worried about, it was the power of this group. If they could break into a prison to kill, they could kill Ishvallans, and soldiers from Amestris without warning. What if that construction error that almost caused the loss of lives wasn't an accident. What if they continue to attack, and they kill? It would severe the Ishvallan relations with Amestris. It would ruin the plans for restoration…it could possibly even…

"Sir, I think they want to cause another war…eliminate the people of Ishval forever." She spoke gravely. He was thankful to have such an intelligent aide, a person who came to conclusions just as quickly, or in most cases quicker than he.

"We must find this group, before they destroy our efforts. Please, form a team."

"Most of the team has already gathered for your briefing in the meeting room, Sir. Edward and Alphonse are on their way."

The raven haired alchemist smiled softly, caressing his counterpart's arm softly as he walked to the door. Turning around, he was greeted by her light smile, her face illuminated by the sun through the curtains and her eyes filled with determination and passion.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Horaayy, the main characters of the manga/anime are finally going to make an appearance. Will Roy find a way to destroy the stone, safely? Where is the rebel group and what are they up to? Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. Also, thanks so much for the favorites and for the people following this story. I appreciate everything you guys do! There's a somewhat graphic scene here…earning an M rating. It was hard for me to write, but I think it fits. Please continue to read this story, I have some cool plot points that I want to throw in!**

Brave New World: Chapter Ten

"Hawkeye said you needed us, Chief?" Havoc questioned the raven haired alchemist as the man quickly walked into the room and seated himself at the head of the table, followed by his chief aid and bodyguard.

"Yes, right now, we're dealing with a homegrown uprising, First Lieutenant." He saw the blonde sharpshooter's eyes widen in terror, as the rest of his team shuffled nervously. An uprising? How could they deal with that?

"Do we know anything of the group leading this, Sir?" The husky red head spoke up, the urgency evident in his voice.

"We believe they have affiliates with the two individuals that planned an attack earlier." Mustang spoke up. A room of eyes shifted to the blonde Captain seated next to the Fuhrer. Were they coming for her again? They were stronger, smarter, better. She would not fall to them again. They would protect her. Her eyes were filled with determination. She would not fail. She would protect Roy, protect her friends. The blonde cleared her throat, holding the stack of paperwork in her hands.

"Our job is to find them, and eliminate the threat. The future of Ishval and Amestris depends on it."

She passed the files to the men, her lips revealing a slight smile, reserved for her companion when he smirked and proclaimed:

"Just like old times."

* * *

"You've failed." A man growled in the darkness

"I-I'm sorry, King Antiochus, I tried and-" A feeble man spoke

"How can I take over this disgusting society, if you are spawning weakness at my feet?

"The building collapsed, but-"

"I know, you fool. I read in the papers about 'The strength of humanity.' It makes me sick!" The man contorted his face in disgust. They're not even blaming the Ishvallans!" The man banged his fists against his chair, his subject recoiling back in fear. "It was perfect…but he, he used the Philosopher's Stone! I know he did!" The man seethed with anger. It was the only option. The paper spoke of Roy Mustang and is loyal subordinates, especially that vile woman responding immediately to the scene. There was no way anyone could have lifted those rocks, the foundation was destroyed, the whole building, impossible to lift. He had used the stone to advert the society from the consequences, to avoid the people blaming Ishvallans for the disaster and jumping to their guns. No, he should have known that they had to change their plans when his brother and that idiot of a woman failed to retrieve the stone to begin with.

"Please, forgive me." The man spoke, groveling at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the throne of his King. Antiochus rose from his chair, the sound of his feet slowly walking down the four stairs. He reached the bottom, where the young, small man was still bowed on his knees. The King reached out his hand and placed it on the man's shoulder. His terrified eyes looked up, searching for anything in the King's eyes. The King smiled softly at the man. He would be forgiven, he could work for the new world his King promised, one free of those disgusting Ishvallans. The man smiled back at his King, raising his head further.

"I have no room for you in my Kingdom."

A head covered in brown hair tumbled to the floor, the body belonging to it falling soon after with a thud. The wide grin spread on the man's face as he examined his now bloody sword. Fuhrer King Bradley was an inspiration, and yet he was weak. He would finish in Ishval what should have been done years ago. He would exterminate the Ishvallans first, they were the most disgusting. Then, once he had control, he would slaughter those who didn't believe in him, who opposed his power. They would all die by his hand. And Roy Mustang? He would watch as the new world he worked for crumbled into a pile of ashes.

"Felix!"

"Yes, Brother!" An alert voice answered, running out of a nearby room.

"Clean up this mess." Felix nodded as Antiochus sauntered off to his bed chamber. Yes, he would have to turn the Ishvallans against Roy Mustang first. That shouldn't be too hard. Once he did that, he could turn easily turn the Amestrians against the Ishvallans. It would be wonderful. Full extermination of those savages. Really, it was just a puppet game. It would be nice to be the puppeteer.

* * *

The door to their house was softly closed, the man and woman's feet softly dragging across the floor, his eyes drooped.

"We accomplished a lot tonight." She said with a small yawn, he hand covering her mouth, as she followed him into the bedroom.

"We did." He let out with a sigh. They truly had. The building collapse was not an accident. From the report that Breda pulled, it seemed as though some piece of foundation was missing. They had skilled alchemists, whoever they were. They also knew that these people wanted the Philosopher's Stone, and of course, wanted to exterminate the Ishvallan population. They didn't know their motive yet, but Sheska was currently pulling reports on the past of Felix, trying to see how he could have gotten involved with this group. If Riza hadn't remembered Felix's cruel words about the Ishvallans during her attack, they would be nowhere. The building collapse was probably a plan to turn Amestris against Ishval. No, that wouldn't happen again, he wouldn't let it. His eyes began to close as he sat on his bed, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of his Queen, until he was jolted out of his sleep. He quickly pushed himself off of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom, closing the door after him, Riza followed.

"Roy." She knocked softly, worried from his sudden actions. He looked in the mirror, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, to reveal the stone, resting on his chest. His eyes glanced from the door and back to the mirror. Why had he felt a strong thump against his body…like someone had punched him? He brought the stone from his neck and into his hand, the red glistening in the light of the bathroom. Suddenly he had the urge to squeeze it tightly.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." He spoke to the door

"What?"

"I said I'm fine, I just got some dust in my eye, had to clean it out." Her brow rose from the other side of the closed door. 'Dust in his eye?' She couldn't think much into it now, they had worked straight into the morning, it was 3 am, and the Elrics would be arriving on the train at 9 am. She needed her sleep. She shrugged out of her uniform, taking care to hang it up. Lifting the turtle neck over her head, she heard the creak of the door open. Goosebumps prickled up her spine as fingers softly touched her back, feeling the zig-zag scar that was etched on her by those…those cretins. To think, they were coming back. She wouldn't fall to them again.

"Roy…" She spoke softly as his face rested on her scarred neck, his hand drifting up from her back to her hair, undoing the clip and letting her locks spill around his head, letting himself get lost in the intoxicating smell of _her_. She took his hand in hers, turning around and dropping the turtle-neck to the floor. He rose from her shoulder to look at her. His eyes, they were…different. His hand was clenched into a fist, while the other held hers gently.

"Riza…I'm sorry…I"

"It's not your fault, Roy." She spoke softly, trying to reassure him. "I love you." She looked into his eyes, her head twitching to the side when she realized he looked vacant but losing her concentration when his lips captured hers. He felt power…invincibility and desire coursing through his veins. He loved her. He eased her to the bed as she began to run her hands through his hair, furiously kissing him still. Their bodies began to melt together. It had been so long, since before they came to the land of their nightmares. She was whispering to him through moans, her voice soft as they moved rhythmically together. He groaned, his blood nearly boiling from the feeling she gave him.

_"Kill her. Do it now. Just think, you could have all of her beautiful blood covering you."_ A malicious voice spoke._ "Just look at her face right now, how she's calling for you. You could end her calls…just wrap your hands around her throat and squeeze. It'll be fun._"

What was this voice and why was it telling him to kill the one he loved the most? Most importantly, why was he actually thinking about following its orders? He continued to move her body in sync with his, as always. Oh, how he loved her. How he loved being promised to her for the rest of his life. Time seemed to stop.

"_Roy_" The voice said in his mind, maliciously

"_Roy_" It repeated. He would ignore it. He couldn't listen to the voices…what was he, insane?

"Roy…please…" He heard a muffled shout. It was her voice. His body relaxed, his hands no longer tense, the red stone of death dropping softly to the bedspread. Why was her voice begging…pleading? He felt his other arm pushed away, and his eyes snapped down, soon filling with terror as the obsidian orbs locked on lover, gasping for air, pushing him off of her as she coughed, and sucked in air, trying to fill her lungs.

"Riza."

"You've never been that rough with me, Roy." She spoke with ferocity, an accusing tone. "Not even in Ishval." His body tensed. "You wanted to kill me!" Her voice was cold, the words biting his heart like ice.

"Why would you think that? I love you…I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry for hurting you, Ri." His hand cupped her face, and he turned it looking into her eyes, filled with confusion, and what he thought appeared to be fear. He kissed her lips, wrapping her in his arms. He couldn't understand. How had his hand made his way over her throat, suppressing her lungs from the air they needed? It was like his mind was clouded, like it had been during Ishval…after Hughes. This was different though. He couldn't justify anything…couldn't figure what he was thinking when he ruthlessly grabbed his lover. He felt her lips leave his, she wouldn't return his kiss. He glanced to his left. There, sat the red stone, glistening. His mind flashed….the stone. It almost made him kill her. His eyes widened in terror, and he grabbed the small devil stone, deciding that he had to leave the room.

"I think its best if I sleep on the couch tonight, Riza…I really am sorry. I- I need to get my thoughts together." She nodded, moving her hand from her throat.

"I'm fine, Roy…I didn't mean to yell at you. I…was scared." Her hair tumbled over her face as she lowered her head. "Your eyes…they-"

"We both need sleep, Ri. I'll be in the other room if you need me." He said kindly, closing the door.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Oh, and I'm finally back at my College Campus…Internet! Hopefully more updates! A villain has been introduced! What will happen with Roy and Riza? Will the stone change Roy forever? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed or reviewed my story, your support keeps me writing!**

Brave New World: Chapter Eleven

He couldn't sleep. His lids would close for a brief instant, and then snap open. He couldn't forget…wouldn't forget. He almost lost his Queen, and by his own hand. He changed position on the couch, finally sitting up and looking at the red stone sitting on the table in front of him. It was so dangerous. Why hadn't he listened to her when she told him that? He couldn't burn it…could he? He ran his hand through his raven locks in frustration. He had to find a way to destroy it, he couldn't put _her_ in danger anymore. At the moment though, he could have to keep it on his person. People were after him, trying to destroy everything they worked for. He couldn't just leave it in their residency for safe keeping, they could get it. Roy had to keep it with him, he just couldn't, under any circumstances let it touch him directly. He couldn't let it take control of him again.

"Are you alright, Captain?" The younger blonde asked, his eyes filled with concern as she greeted the pair with a nod, and a soft smile. She always held a place in her heart for the boys, now men.

"Yes, Alphonse, I'm fine, simply tired." She let the words slide off her tongue easily. After all, she was used to lying; it was in her job description. Apparently she wasn't as good as she remembered, because Edward sucked his teeth, and furrowed his brow.

"What is he up to now?" The young man questioned, his tone laced with sarcasm. She let out a soft sigh. If only she truly knew what he was up to. He was already gone this morning when she woke to get the Elric brothers. What was going on with her husband, the Fuhrer of Amestris. The word husband still sounded odd, even when she said it in her head. They had been married legally before they left for Ishval, but it still seemed so unreal to her. She shook her head from the thought of telling the brothers of Roy's odd behavior. She would sort it out.

"You will receive a full report when we get to the office, but, at the moment, we are investigating and working to take down a homegrown rebel group." Edward paused in his step in apparent epiphany, but his brother reached the conclusion before him.

"They have connection with the other group from before, don't they?" The boy asked, as the blonde Captain nodded, remembering the slash marks on her back. Her mind quickly drifted to last night, how he touched her, how his fingers moved over each of the marks she had received from her torturers. Chills ran up her spine as she thought of his eyes. They weren't his eyes. His eyes held his emotions, they showed remorse, sadness, happiness, but those eyes…they were vacant. Why couldn't she stay focused today? She couldn't let what happened last night get to her, she had work to do. They had to eliminate this group before they destroyed everything. She felt a headache creep into her temples. They hadn't even practiced his speech for a campaign event tomorrow. They couldn't postpone the event, it would make people lose hope in the Fuhrer, but…could they risk it? She closed her eyes briefly, trying to push the headache away. It remained. Even if she worried about Roy's safety, they had to risk it. They had no choice.

The full team was assembled, all sitting around the table, positioned towards the head, where Mustang was sitting, his eyes crawling over documents. The blonde Captain walked in with paperwork for each of the members, placing the crisp documents in each of their hands. Finally reaching the head of the table she paused, as a gloved hand reached for his paperwork. Her back became rigid, as the air caught in her throat. She refused to look at him, couldn't look at him. What would she say? What could she say after last night? And now…his gloves. Why was he wearing his gloves again when he could transmute without them? It all seemed wrong to her. As her body tensed, she felt his hand on hers. She looked down and her eyes searched his. The obsidian orbs pleaded with her: 'Not now.' She couldn't ask him, she would have to wait. She let the confusion in her face drop, like the questions that were attempting to force their way through her chest. She calmly collected herself, and took her seat next to his. His gloved hands began to finger the paperwork, as several pairs of eager eyes scanned. Riza's amber eyes continued to break from her reading, glancing over to Roy. What was going on? Nothing made sense anymore. She lowered her eyes back to the page, reading the same words once again. She wasn't the only one who noticed the change in the raven-haired alchemist.

"You're back to wearing gloves, Mustang."

"I wanted a change, Fullmetal." Edward huffed at the use of the term 'Fullmetal.' Yes, there was defiantly something off here. He could see why the Captain looked so ragged. He could see the concern in her face right now, as her eyes were hard and focused on the Fuhrer. Apparently, Riza was as confused as he was.

"At least it's better than that God awful Mustache." Havoc chimed in, eliciting a chuckled from Breda. At this, Riza cleared her throat and began speaking on the plan for finding and taking down the group of terrorists.

"He's planning to make a speech" Antiochus spoke to his brother and his fellow followers. "I think it's time we pay the Flame Alchemist a visit." A crowd of men and woman cheered, as a wicked smile encompassed Antiochus' face.

**A/N: Antiochus is on the rise. What is he planning? Will Roy find a way to destroy the stone? This story will probably be finished in a few chapters, probably around 16. Leave me a review to keep me writing! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry for the filler Chapter. I thought it needed to be there, but here's one with some action! Woot Woot! Hope you like it.

Brave New World: Chapter Twelve

"Sergeant Fuery, are you in place?" A calm feminine voice spoke into his earpiece.

"Yes, Captain." He responded quickly. The blonde Captain went over the details of her security plan once again. Everyone was in place. There seemed to be no possible blind spot. She would protect his back, but he needed to continue to convince the citizens of both Ishval and Amestris that the rebuilding project was for the best. He calmly walked to the podium amongst people's cheering and hollers and began to talk, his voice smooth and collected. He was wearing his gloves again. He had ignored her questions, changing the subject, an avoiding contact with her. She wondered if it hurt him as much as it did her, to blatantly ignore each other. She knew he was in pain, she couldn't tell what it really was, but she could see it in his eyes. They hadn't even laid in the same bed since_ that_ night, almost two weeks ago. She didn't like it when he wouldn't let her in, when he was so distant. She had to find out what was paining him so greatly. She needed to fix it, needed to be with him again. Her nightmares shook her awake every night, the sweat gathering in her hair and on her chest. She didn't need him to fight away her demons; they just always seemed less terrifying when he was around. She wondered how he was coping with his own monsters. She could see the bags under his eyes, ones that mirrored her own. She shook her head from her thoughts and focused her eyes, looking for that one person in the crowd who would make an attempt at Roy's life. She continued to scan over the crowd, her eyes moving over those with red eyes and green, people with pale skin and tan. Their faces were adjusted to show the passion they felt. Some seemed angry, or agitated, but that was expected.

"Captain, there seems to be a disturbance about 50 meters away. Should I gather some men and investigate?" The husky voice of a red headed man spoke

"Yes." She replied, her focus still aimed on the crowd. Her eyes widened in horror, as they came to a stop on a particular person. His eyes were narrow, a smile played across this features. No, she was wrong. He was dead, Felix was dead. Her mind began to spin…this was much deeper than they originally thought. Felix wasn't killed in his cell, he was rescued, and now they were here. Roy's voice became background noise as she looked from the man, trying to find his associates. Felix's cold eyes were on her.

"Captain, it was a trap!" A voice shouted through the earpiece. She whipped out her gun and aimed at Felix, but he was gone. Scanning the crowd once again, and glancing at Roy briefly, her back became rigid, her muscles tensing when she heard a feminine voice in her ear, teasing her

"Riza Hawkeye." Her eyes moved to the location of her men, noticing that Fuery was no longer at his post._ Dammit _She hissed, clenching her teeth.

"I'll kill you!" The blonde Captain spat "Code Blue, Men!" She barked into her microphone. She moved from her position, now slightly in the crowd, looking high to a three story building where she found Felix, poised to shoot at Roy's head. It was just like her nightmares. Time seemed to slow as she pushed through the few people in her way, disregarding their shouts of surprise. Her eyes met with his coal orbs, her face void of its usual coolness. His eyes widened and his words caught in his throat as she jumped onto the stage, her hands heavy on the wooden floor of the stage. Gaining traction, she reached out, her arms grabbing him as they tumbled hard to the floor together.

BANG BANG.

The crowd began to scream and run. She pushed from her position on top of Roy, aiming at the window, only to realize the assassin was no longer there. Her eyes darted back to Roy.

"Roy…ROY!" She shouted over the crowd, her voice frantic.

* * *

"Really, Riza, I'm alright."

"I…I apologize for the wound." She sighed. She heard him let out a long breath.

"You did your job; it was just a shoulder wound."

"And if Edward hadn't found Felix and killed him-"

"But he did find him, and I am fine." He said curtly

"Roy, what's going on with you?" He moved to take off his jacket and winced, the pain in his shoulder escalating. "You haven't been acting like yourself…let me help." She took a step, her arm reaching out to assist him, but he turned quickly, letting a hiss escape his lips.

"Please…leave me be." She stopped, her hands dropping to her side in defeat. Her feet padded across the hardwood floors. Roy heard the door to the bathroom close quietly, and he let out a deep sigh. His shoulder was killing him, not as bad as having his vision taken, or his side seared, but it was still terrible pain. He let his eyes close. Maybe he was being a little rough with his companion. He didn't mean to push her away, but he couldn't let her close again until he figured out how to destroy the stone. It wasn't safe…he kept loosing lapses of his time. Like when he was on the stage. He could hear her screaming for him, but he couldn't respond. It was like it was a dream, more like a nightmare. He placed the stone in their fire place and snapped. Yes, it was just like last night, and all of the nights before. He should have known that his fire wouldn't destroy it. He sighed, placing it back in the pouch, and moving back to his make-shift couch bed.

* * *

"Both Felix and the woman, Elly were confirmed dead sir." A feeble voice spoke.

"Good, they turned out to be deadweight. A Kingdom can't survive with weak minded people."

"But, Sir…It seems as though the third member of the group was caught."

"Caught?" He snapped. They were supposed to be martyrs, giving their life for the sake of the new world. They were supposed to die. At least they had injured the Fuhrer this time. He would have to adjust his plan, but it was for the best. He would just have to use his inside men. He snarled. You just couldn't trust people to give their lives, these days. But Dogs…Dogs loved their masters.

"Have we failed, Sir?"

"No…they're afraid now, and it's already beginning." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Make sure that woman doesn't speak!"

* * *

The cold water hit her back harshly, as she ran her hands through her hair. She paused, resting her hand on the cold tile of the shower wall. That woman could have killed Fuery. How idiotic was she to make him stand a post by himself? If Havoc didn't see the woman and kill her…she couldn't think of that now. She was never one to dwell on the what ifs in life, it wouldn't help her. She needed to convene with the group. Ishval was quiet once again, void of the terror they experienced earlier, but it wouldn't be for long. Roy was pushing her away, and now, they were being attacked. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Today…on the stage, she continued to scream his name, but he just looked at her. Worse of all, when he finally registered what she was saying, a sickening grin encompassed his face, only for an instant. His eyes were filled with malice, and she couldn't help him. She could see it now. Felix and Elly…they were just pawns. She knew when Elly screamed that they were just the beginning, like they anticipated their death. This was much bigger, and whoever was doing this wouldn't stop until they were killed. They would be ready. She would protect Roy, and she would figure out what the hell was going on with him!

* * *

"The woman we captured, who assisted in the second assassination attempt on the Fuhrer two weeks ago by planning the distraction, Captain has agreed to talk."

It was about time. Under her orders, they had tried many tactics on the woman, trying to get her to break and spill her information. She had been so busy with Roy, and his ever changing personality along with the peace treaty with Creta that she hadn't even had time to see the prisoner. She only signed the papers allowing trained soldiers to attempt to withdrawal information. She was slipping in her responsibilities. Riza sighed, raising her hand to her chest, and closing her eyes briefly. She felt terrible, as sweat accumulated on her forehead. She casually wiped her brow.

"Are you sick, Captain?" The blonde man asked, a cigarette perched on his lips.

"I'm fine Jean" she responded. "Thank you." She smiled softly, her lips raising slightly before falling, her face becoming disturbingly pale as bile rose in her throat. She wasn't surprised. The smell of Ishval…she knew it would get to her eventually, remind her of the lives she had snatched away. In this clean air…she could still smell the bodies. Her hand covered her mouth and she swallowed hard. Now was not the time. They needed to get information.

Her feet were like gunshots, firing into the concrete floor as she took each step closer to the bars that held the woman, who sat in the corner, using the shadows to hide herself.

"He said they would help us…make a new world."

"Who?" Riza asked, stepping closer to the bars.

"Antiochus. He's the King, the man who came to save us all. Why did he want me to die?" she asked. Her voice was shaking. It startled Riza. She sounded no older than Winry, than Ed or Alphonse. The voice was shrill. Riza sighed…she could even be Elisya's age. She couldn't let the girl's age alter her composure. She was a soldier, and this girl was an assassin.

"Where is he?" She questioned

"I want to go home." The girl began to sob. Riza heard heavy footsteps approaching, she turned around, faced with a soldier she hadn't become familiar with.

"Who told you to come down her, Soldier?" Havoc asked, flicking his cigarette from his fingers, crunching it with his boots. His eyes scrutinized the man.

"Colonel Dortes told me to report here for back-up, Sir!" The man responded. Havoc's eyes narrowed at the man. The girl continued to sob.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to kill the Fuhrer, I just want to bring mama and papa back. He said he would." Riza thought of the blonde brothers.

"What is your name?" Riza asked, her previously harsh tone vanishing.

"Gilla" The girl said. She came from the shadows, revealing her scared skin. Riza sucked in breath. She couldn't see the girl's face, but noticed that the young child's posture became rigid, she began to shake. She ran up to the bars. "Antiochus, he wants to rule, he lives in the abandoned templ-"

BANG

Havoc tackled the soldier, swiftly punching him in the face.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He shouted, drawing blood from the man's face as his fist connected with it once again.

"She was trying to attack the Captain." The man said, blood spilling from his mouth as he spoke through slurred words. Havoc punched the man again. This time making him lose consciousness.

Her red eyes shined, before they became void. She was Ishvallan. Her hands, marred with scars and burns, were tightly grasped around the bars of the cell. They loosened and her limp body slipped to the floor, her crimson blood pooling around her. Riza's eyes shook, as her body tensed. The blood of all those innocent Ishvallans that was once on her hands was now splattered on her face. The droplets would stain her skin…forever marking her as a murderer. Her head was heavy, the world began to skin. She was just a child…just a child. Her knees buckled and she fell to the cold pavement.

"Riza!" Havoc shouted.

A/N: Hey, guys! There's more to come! Woot Woot! Sorry it took so long for an update, I had nursing exams for quite a few days. I be a scholar, dude! Leave me a review, telling me if you love me or hate me. :D


	13. Chapter 13

As always, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hope you enjoy this chapter Sorry for typo's in previous chapters, along with this one. I type these chapters rather quickly during my downtime. I send hugs and thank you's to everyone who has continued to read this story. It means a lot to me.

Brave New World: Chapter 13

Crisp white curtains hurt her eyes more than they should. The light shined through the window, staining her face with its brightness. She should be more shocked, waking up to a strange room with sickening white walls and a smell that could peel the pain off of walls, but she wasn't. After being in the military for so long she had become accustomed to waking up in a hospital. She just couldn't quite remember what had landed her in the hospital this time. Her head was aching. She reached her hand to her head and gasped. Her back became rigid and she shot up in the bed, beginning to pant. _Blood…it was so much blood._ Her eyes widened. It wasn't a dream, it was too vivid, even in comparison to the ones that jarred her from sleep every night._ The girl. I couldn't save the girl._ She was woken from her thoughts by the sound of people falling into her room, one after the other. It was like deja- vu all over again, except she wasn't hanging on the thread of death. At least she thought she wasn't. She couldn't quite remember how she had come to be in this bed, tucked in a little too tight by the hospital corners of her sheets.

"Captain." Alphonse said as he quickly arrived at her bedside, his eyes scanning over her form, the concern evident. His brother was right next to him, the golden embers of fear and worry holding heavy in his orbs as well.

"Hello." She spoke, her eyes glancing over the many faces in the room, the eyes golden, hazel, but one pair was missing. Where was he? In her absence…had something happened? "Ro- Where is the Fuhrer?" she questioned, her voice directed toward Havoc. His hands were wrapped in bandages. She remembered the sound of his fists landing on that murderer's face.

"He's in his office at the moment." Havoc said with a sigh.

"In his office?" Edward roared, his hands in fists, and his forehead lined with anger. "She's his wife! What could possibly preven-"

"It's fine, Edward. It's better that he isn't here, there is too much work to be done."

"That's bullshit." The blonde mumbled angrily.

The heavy hospital door was swung open once again when a frizzy haired brunette burst through the doors, her body heavy with the emotion she felt. Riza looked to the woman, her eyes normally laced with a playful vigor, were now cold and serious. Something was wrong. What had happened?

"Everyone out!" She shouted, shoving each of the men as she made her way over to Riza's bed. "C'mon, C'mon, is it so hard to move?" Her agitation grew as the men moved slowly towards the door.

"Harpy." Havoc smirked as he spoke under his breath. He expected a hit or even a retort from the woman, but instead she looked at him sternly. His eyes hardened. What did she know? Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wait around now, he had to harass the soldier who had slaughtered that poor girl. He also needed to work with Fuery ,Breda and the Elric brothers. He would find the location that that Ishvallan girl gave her life to state. He would find 'Antiochus' and when he did, he would pay.

* * *

"I always enjoy seeing a woman in uniform." The tall, overbearing man spoke quietly from his throne, his tone playful. The woman paused in her step, unsure of her next movement. It was so odd for him to express likeness towards another, or even speak without demands and orders. She didn't like his words. Such playfulness shouldn't come from one so evil.

"Sir." She saluted. "Ms. Hawkeye, the wife of Fuhrer Mustang came in to the hospital today and"

"Get on with it." He seethed, his eyes narrowing. He hated when his time was wasted. The blonde suppressed a sigh.

"It appears as though" The woman spoke quietly, her eyes focused on the brown smudge on the floor." His eyes widened as he heard the rest of her story, a grin splayed on his cheeks. He began to laugh, dropping his head back in laughter. This was going to be MUCH easier than he had initially thought. He needed to eliminate the Ishvallans, and then Roy Mustang would fall closely behind them. He would rise to the throne and lead the people. Yes, the world needed him to make it perfect. All he needed was another Civil War. Turning the Ishvallans against Amestrians wouldn't be too difficult, but he would need an intricate plan. While his genius brain could easily concoct such a plan, it would take too much time. Maybe even years. He didn't have that kind of time. The world needed to change…and it needed to happen now. Now, he knew exactly what to do. He could eliminate Ishval from the world, with flames of rage. He continued to laugh, as the small nurse slid out of the room. She didn't like betraying her Country. In fact, she actually quite liked Captain Hawkeye, but if Antiochus had found out she withheld information, her children would be slaughtered. No, she hated her life. Someday, she would hope that the world would change, like Fuhrer Mustang said. She prayed that one day, they could forgive her for all the pain she had just thrown them into.

* * *

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, her best friend's hand offering no comfort. Her voice was silent as the tears continued to slip from her cheeks. No, it wasn't supposed to be this way. They had promised to each other long ago that this wouldn't happen. How had she been so foolish? She raised her head from her knees and looked to her friend. This was no time to be weak. It was her, no their responsibility now. She wouldn't cause another death. She just had to explain that to the man who didn't even want to be in her presence anymore.

* * *

Ishval had been a nation to spring to its guns when one of their own was gruesomely slaughtered long ago. However, now they were weak, destitute. They wouldn't dare wage a war with another country. But Amestris, no, they were different. Their leader was strong and he spoke of peace. It wouldn't be too hard to make him return to his monstrous life of destruction and slaughter, he just had to wait a little while and pull a trigger. Yes, the massacre that almost wiped out the Ishvallan population was caused by the death of an Ishvallan child. How hard would it be to kill the rest of those savage people in another war when the trigger was pulled on the child of the leader of Amestris?

: O Did it suprise you, or did you expect it? Scroll down a little bit and leave me a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, Here's Chapter 14. There aren't many people reading, and even fewer reviewing, but I appreciate all the love I get! Thanks readers, for the constructive criticism! Leave me a review! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Also, Thanks sooo sooo much for the review! I forgot that this website has issues, and the page breaks I put in my document, don't stay when I upload it. Darn it. I re-uploaded this! Thanks for keeping me on my toes! Woot Woot :D

Brave New World: Chapter 14

She lay in the bed, it made up on his side. Turning to face where he should be she ran her hand over the blanket. Where was he? Her clock ticked, reminding her of each second that passed that he wasn't with her. Finally, realizing that sleep would never come, she flipped the blanket off, and began to walk to the living room. She could at least do some paperwork, instead of dwelling on something she couldn't change. Walking through her hall she passed the calendar, her eyes widening. She felt like vomiting. She ran her hand through her hair in disgust, and sharply took in air. How could she forget? Today of all days. Breaking into a jog, she stopped when she noticed a dark form on the couch. When had he come in?

"Roy." She spoke calmly, hoping that he wasn't exceedingly drunk. His shoulders rose from their slumped position.

"You didn't call." He spoke solemnly. "Edward came in the office yelling at me, screaming that I was a terrible person for not coming to see you in the hospital."

"I-"

"I didn't even know." He stood. "I was so afraid. I couldn't lose you, not today, not ever." His hand runs through his hair as he turns to face her. Her eyes are red and puffy, but her back is rigid. "I can't get back the time…I'm sorry, Riza." He makes his way to her, and wraps her in his arms. "Please…just tell me you're alright."

"Havoc is sending a team to find the suspect named Antiochu-"

"I didn't ask about them." He says, pulling her closer to him.

She begins to explain the hospital. The young girl taken from the world. Soon her words began to become more strained. His eyes widen begin to glaze over, his blood pumping fast. It was happening again. He kept losing time, and he could feel power coming over him. His brain was clouded, millions of thoughts speeding through his mind.

_She doesn't want blood on her hands…but just imagine…her blood on your hands. Her screams, the sound as she takes her last dying breath._

He snapped from his treacherous thoughts, his hand becoming tightly clenched on her shoulder. Why wouldn't that stone decay with fire? He had tried separating himself from it, even trying to stick it in his desk drawer, but it always found its way back in his pocket, or tied around his neck. What had she just said? She couldn't have said what she just had. "Riza." He says, his hand resting on her face.

"Roy…we promised we would never…I" She raises her head from his chest, and looks into his obsidian eyes. "I can't be a mother. Not with all this blood on my hands." She says, her voice frail, and yet so sure of the words tumbling out of her mouth. His body becomes rigid.

"Are-"

"I'm sorry, Roy. I'm so sorry." Tears begin to drip off her lashes

"Why are you sorry?" He says, his eyes peering into hers. He loves her. They had promised to never bring another into this world, not after all they had done.

"I'm happy, Roy." Her voice is breaking as she speaks "This isn't supposed to happen. I can't…with everything I've done. I've ruined everything." How could he have been so selfish to make that promise with her all those years ago? To deny her of being a mother. She would be such a good mother, he knew it. She couldn't keep dwelling on the past...he couldn't either. He smiles, the first genuine smile that has graced his lips in months. Tears begin forming in his eyes, as he grabs her tightly and pulls her to him. His head drops to rest in the croon of her neck.

"Maes used to tell me how he felt when he found out he was going to be a father." He feels her arms tighten around his back, her fingers grabbing his shirt, clenching it. "I think we deserve some happiness, Riza." He whispers.

* * *

The aggressive knocking wakes them from their sleep, her eyes snapping open. Quickly, she pulls on her robe and moves to the door as he groggily rubs his eyes.

"Sir, we need to get into the office immediately." His nose wrinkles at the use of 'sir' but he moves from the bed as she immediately pulls her uniform from the closet and begins dressing. "The team, they found something."

* * *

"Soldiers…our soldiers, lying in the middle of the dunes?" He asked, dropping the file to the table in disbelief.

"Along with this, Sir." Havoc says in disgust, passing Mustang a letter, intricately written in parchment.

_The Power, you can feel it can't you? The power of that jewel, between your fingers, must be invigorating. Why would you squander the power of the stone, wasting it?I have power, the power to kill your men, the power to kill you, but I need more. The sound of cries, of mercy when a person begins to take their last breath, that makes me feel alive. Soon, I will act, and Ishval shall be rid of these savages. These men and women, if they even deserve to be called that, will have your blood on their hands as they die. This world will soon be a marvelous place, one where the Flame and the Hawk no longer exist, where all of the Dogs will be put to sleep._

His hands shook as he read the letter, his face beginning to change to a fuchsia color. "Did you find their base?" He barks, more aggressive then he had intended.

"No, it was abandoned." Edward says, resting his palm on his forehead, leaning back in his chair.

"The soldier who killed the girl tells us he was under orders to do so." Breda says. Riza's eyes widen._ They're planning a coup d'état_ . The thought spins through her head, of him, face down dead. They can't tell who is a friend or enemy anymore. The military has become corrupt once again. She can't lose him.

"Sir, you have to leave Ishval." She says sternly.

"And abandon all of these people? No, I won't bring them to their slaughter." He shouts.

"Staying here won't help them!" Edward rises, locking his golden eyes with obsidian.

"At least until we take down this man. Some of our men are working to kill you; we need to keep you safe." She says, her voice softening.

"We?" He asks, looking at her. She nods. He shakes his head furiously. "If I leave, you will leave with me, Captain. I will not go into hiding without you. You will stay off of the field, Captain, and yes, that is an order." She makes a move to protest, but realizes there is nothing she can say. She sighs.

"Winry is expecting your arrival, tomorrow, Sir." Alphonse says softly. How could he leave? It was cowardly. The raven-haired man sighed. If keeping him safe, meant keeping her safe, he would move in his cowardice. He had to protect her. Without her, this world was pointless.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. For the longest time, I thought my readers wanted short chapters; simply because I got a view PM messages saying my chapters were too long. However, thanks to the glorious reviewers, here's a long chapter, once again! Please read and review, it makes me happy **

Brave New World: Chapter 15

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks. His face twisted with concern, as his hand rubs her back.

"Yes, I-" She heaves once more into the porcelain bowl of the public bathroom of the train. She's never been one to get sick easily, and they both know this is no kind of, motion sickness. He's holding her long locks back, as their breakfast continues to quickly leave her stomach. Finally, she gets up, using his arm for support. She reads his face. "I'm feeling much better now, Roy." Her no-nonsense attitude has returned, and her face is now once again stoic. "We should be arriving in about 30 minutes, Sir." He sighs, and runs his hand through his hair. He wishes, prays that she would take more care of herself, that she would be concerned for herself for once in her life. At lease he was able to get her from active duty, even if it meant running away himself. He would of course work from their location, but…this put a large damper on their plans. At least he was with her. She always protected him, took care of him. It was about time he returned the favor and cared for her. He returned to their car, noticing that she was beginning to doze off. Sitting next to her, her draped his arm over her shoulder, and brought her head to lay on his shoulder. Yes, for once, she would be the one being protected.

* * *

4 months later

"Ms. Riza, you have a call." A young woman's voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm on my way." Riza responded, placing her book on the table next to her. She shifted on the couch, struggling slightly for a moment, but getting to her feet. She padded across the hardwood floor, and picked up the receiver, after nodding in thanks to Winry.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I know we haven't spoken in a while but this is Jacqueline." An overly- high pitched voice spoke. Riza's brow furrowed slightly, at the use of the code, but snapped back into the conversation. The lines were tapped.

"Oh, Jacqueline, how are the other girls, and how's the shop?"

"Oh, the girls are great, but we're having a few problems with the shop. We pulled a few weeds from the flowers, but they just keep multiplying. Someone set the shop on fire yesterday." Her eyes widened. "I was planning on having flowers delivered to you, but they wouldn't get there in time, I'm afraid." Her hand clutched the receiver, and she could hear the urgency in his tightly pulled lips.

They still hadn't caught the leader of the group. He just kept getting more and more supporters. As quickly as they were catching one, he had three more. They knew where they were hiding, and they were coming. Her hand clutched her extended stomach. Where was Roy? They had to leave again. They already put Winry in enough risk already. How had they even found out their location? No, none of their plans were going correctly. They should have already eliminated this man, but now…now it was like he was doing better than before. There was a long pause before she responded.

"Oh really? That was so nice of you." She said with mock kindness. "We will be moving soon, you know, newlywed life." She laughed into the receiver. "See you soon, Jacqueline."

Where was Roy? The sun was nearly setting. She needed him…they needed to move quickly. This wasn't the first time. They weren't even in Risembool anymore. In the four months they had spend with Winry and Pinako, they had moved twice, but this…they had barely been here a week. They were in the middle of nowhere, barely on the border of Amestris. This made no sense. In the four months they had been there, Roy of course had made trips to Central in secrecy to calm down the people and resolve conflicts with the dignitaries of Aerugo. It had been tough. To rebuilt Ishval and fight with this man, while resolving border conflicts had begun to take a toll on the economy of Amestris. Roy had been so tired lately, working tirelessly to sign papers and keep them from danger. The people of Amestris wondered where their Fuhrer was, since he had not appeared in Central for a month, in fear of their location being found out again. Luckily, they had Edward to assure the people that he was healing from a sharp injury sustained by a fall in Ishval, and he was still working to rebuild the country. How long would the people believe that? She knew they were going to press the young blonde for answers again. She was the reason they were in this mess. If only…If only she could have just found and killed the leader. Letting out a distressed sigh, she dialed another number and muttered a code into the phone, cursing under her breath. She was lucky her comrades were disguised in the city, that they had worked on a plan to get the two women into safety as quick as possible.

"Winry, Pinako." Riza called, gently placing the receiver on the line. "Please grab your things. A friend will be taking you to Xing for a short while." The old woman shook her head quickly and moved her old, yet agile bones quickly grabbing a small bag and throwing some staples into it. The blonde girl stood for a few seconds, awestruck, what was happening? Why were they leaving Ms. Riza behind? Where was Mr. Mustang? She moved to speak but her eyes caught with the war ridden eyes that were locked with hers. She had to move, and quickly. Why was she always taking care of others? Winry ran upstairs, grabbing a few articles and tossing them in with Pinako's items.

She heard Riza sigh as a subtle knock, a familiar melody, reached the mahogany of the door. Opening the door, slowly, a small woman slide in the room, followed by a robust man.

"I appreciate this." Riza said, placing her hand affectionately on the woman's arm. Louis Armstrong and Maria Ross nodded together. "The borders of Xing will be expecting you. Stay safe." Armstrong's eyes darted to Maria, as if to say 'we're not the ones in danger.' They wouldn't tell the blonde Captain what she already knew. This was the plan…except Mustang was supposed to be here with could he be? Winry grabbed the bag and scurried to the door, and grabbed Riza's hand, her hand clutched Riza's forearm. Her eyes pleaded with Riza, begging her to stay safe. The group moved from the house, and the blonde Captain moved to the chair and sat down, her own bag already at the door, anticipating Roy's return.

She just hoped he got there soon. She didn't know how much time they had

* * *

A raven-haired alchemist walked through the end of the town, illuminated by the light of the moon plastered across his face. How could someone in this town be working for that wretched man, they had just relocated here! He knew exactly who it was now, thanks to the sleuthing he had been doing over the past couple of days. Roy suspected something was wrong the second day he had been there, but when he saw someone drop a picture of his wife, he knew it was over. They were no longer safe. Luckily he had found the man, a young peddler in the town. If he was lucky, the man hadn't even alerted their enemy of their location. Antiochus was getting more bold, soldiers were showing up missing and murdered, more notes appeared in headquarters. He needed to find this man and end him. But first, he needed to keep Riza safe, and thus put this threat to rest.

"Aldren Huster!" He growled, his feet, which were once hitting the cobbled stones of the street were now stirring the dirt of the country road. The man turned around quickly, his blonde curls falling around his face. His eyes widened suddenly and he dropped his bag, breaking into a sprint. Roy took off after him, carefully avoiding the obstacles the young man placed in front of him.. He couldn't burn him, he was just a child, a young boy, probably turned to the organization by unrealistic ideals. The boy turned around and faced the onyx eyed alchemist, his movement suddenly bold.

"Her blood will be the foundation of a new world!" He shouted, and threw his head back in laughter. Roy's eyes widened, his blood moving unnaturally quick through his veins. They wouldn't take her! He wouldn't let him. His eyes rolled back in his head, as he began to convulse, before his back became rigid and he stood straight.

_Kill him. He wants her dead. You're a weak man! They aren't going to stop until you kill them all!_

The man looked terrified. Roy's head cocked slightly to the right, as his white orbs appeared to stare the man down.

He would watch them all burn!

He snapped his fingers, first catching the man's foot on fire, then his head. His screams echoed through the small town, as the alchemist's face moved into a wide smile.

* * *

She thought she heard a scream earlier, she should have known to trust her instincts. Looking out the window her eyes widened. The City, the whole town was ablaze. What if he was dead? She couldn't get the combination of terrible what ifs out of her head. Suddenly the door opened aggressively. She sighed in relief as she saw the black locks of her companion. His back was facing her as he slammed the door shut. Yes, he must have found out on his way here that they had to get moving. He turned and her heart stopped. Those eyes…where were his eyes. She shuttered slightly as she noticed the front of his coat was stained with someone's blood. She backed up slightly, clutching her stomach, and reaching to her side. She kept forgetting that she had no holster around her hip. Glancing over to the table she located the shiny metal.

"What's wrong, Ri?" He asked. The voice belonged to him but his voice, it was so different.

"Roy…what have you done?" She asked sternly, trying to keep her composure as her hands shook

"I just…took care of some business." He laughed, licking his lips. His face was twisted into a sickening smile, but she couldn't stop looking at his eyes…Completely white, and yet, he still saw her. "You look tired…why don't you have a seat, love." He says, and she sees his veins pulse for a moment, the one in his neck becoming extremely exposed under his skin. A chair screeches across the wooden floor.

"I-I'm fine" She forced out

"Really" His head cocks to the side. She had to stop him. She couldn't be afraid forever. Her feet slowly creek across each of the floorboards, her movements calculated and slow. She forced down the lump in her throat.

"I missed you." She smiles. Her eyes betray her, but she hopes he doesn't notice. He's standing near the table. She's pressed up against him now, as far as her enlarged stomach will let her be. Suddenly she moved for the gun.

His hand his wrapped around her throat before her fingers reach the cool metal. She chokes for air, her eyes bulging as he refuses to let her breath. Suddenly his eye twitches and he lets go of his hold on her.

"I have such an urge to kill you, but this weak man, this host, stops me. You're a lucky woman…for now." He leans in and traces the scar on her neck with his nose, inhaling deeply. Her fingers find the gun easily and she forces the butt of the blunt object on his head. His eyes roll back to onyx before his lids close and he falls onto the wood with a thud.

Her shoulders hunch as she holds cradles the gun. What was going on? What was happening to them? This world they had worked for seemed to be crumbling below their feet. She closed her eyes, and lowered down to the man slumped on the floor. He still had the stone, that much she knew. She needed to find it though, bury it, and destroy it. It had saved his vision and yet the evil in it could ruin his hopes for the future, their hopes. She fingered his pocket before the door fell to the floor with a crash.

She suddenly wished she hadn't knocked the famous flame alchemist out cold. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled the safety off of her gun. The muscular man turned to her, a smile on his face. He had found them. Antiochus would be proud.

Two gun shots fired through the small house. A body fell to the ground.

* * *

Sooo…did you like it? I made it longer than before, but it's still kinda short! Tell me how I did and I'll keep writing!

Thanks, Lovlies


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Here's another Chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Brave New World: Chapter 16

_Two gun shots fired through the small house. A body fell to the ground._

She sighed as she watched the burly man slump and fall to the floor. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned quickly, ready to fire. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, as a strong and collided with her sternum. She winced, but recovered quickly, holding her stomach with one hand and her gun with the other. She wasn't prepared for hand to hand combat…not in _this_ _condition_. Riza raised her gun, but he quickly closed the distance between them, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Forcing the gun out of her hand, she stumbled back. He swung the metal in his hand, hitting her over the head with it. _No, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. The world was spinning. She failed him again. More importantly, she failed their child. The world they had worked so hard to build was collapsing under their feet. _She felt an arm grab her, and lift her before she hit the ruthless wood of the floor. She had hoped it was Roy, but she knew it wasn't. After all, he was lying unconscious on the floor as she was being taken away. Her head dropped back, as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The tall blonde walked quickly with purpose. He was hoping the report he received was wrong. He would open this door, and he would see them both….battered but together and alive. He swung the door open. Two beds, only one occupied. He frowned, as his body slumped in depression. The call he received was correct. "Roy." He spoke. The raven-haired alchemist looked in the direction of his trusted subordinate. He hadn't even heard him come, that Havoc was sure of from the look of pure surprise. "What happened?" Such a simple question.

"I-I lost her." He said solemnly. "There was fire…so much fire. I grabbed her-her eyes…she was terrified." His hands drifted up and he covered his face, cradling his head. "What have I done? I should have listened to her about the stone." Havoc's back straightened. _No…he couldn't be talking about the Philosopher's stone._ "They took it, Havoc. I couldn't destroy it, and now they have her and the stone. H-How could I be so stupid?" His gruff voice spoke through clenched teeth, his hands in tight fists.

"She will be fine, Sir. We'll find her, but for now she'll-"

"She's over six months pregnant, Havoc…I was supposed to protect her." The blonde Lieutenant clenched the cigarette between his teeth. _Six._ "She didn't want to be a burden…didn't want everyone to worry." Roy spoke, laughing slightly as he ran his hand through his hair. "Can you believe that? She's carrying my child, and she didn't want to burden me." His eyes were glistening with the tears he refused to let spill. "What if-"

"No. There are no 'what ifs.' We're going to find her, and destroy whoever took her!

Suddenly, Fuery flew into the room, holding a piece of paper in hand. His face was riddled with concern and fear. He shifted his glasses before speaking.

"We just received a message from Ishval Command, Sir. They just received a letter today." He pushed the parchment to Roy. The alchemist recognized Fuery's familiar scrawl. He must have received this from a phone call.

_The man said that Roy Mustang already knows who he is._

_Obviously, you are a coward, not that I expected any less. You spoke of cleaning up Ishval, and yet I have set fire to it, while you hide like a rat. Will you return for your woman, or were her secrets for alchemy enough for you? I deserve your title, and I will have it! You no longer have the glistening beauty of the stone to protect you. It feels wonderful in between my fingers, as does your Captain. The people will see who is more equipped to lead them, and then, Ishval will just be a land spoken about in textbooks. Everyone will die, including your precious one. Her blood will be the first to spill, starting the revolution. A new world, where the savages no longer exist. You will watch as your castle built in the sky, falls to the earth, along with your crumbling Queen. _

Roy's arms tensed and he shook as her read the letter. His blood rushed through his veins.

"We're returning to Ishval!" The alchemist spoke, forcing his military coat on and forcing himself out of the bed. "I should have done this months ago."

* * *

"Get off of me!" She shouted, as she attempted to scoot away from the man whose hand was rested on her neck wound. He simply tilted his head back and laughed.

"You're not getting anywhere with that!" He said, gesturing to her swollen stomach. He stared into her adverted eyes, and grabbed her chin forcefully. "It's a shame to see such a pretty face go to waste…well maybe not." He smiled. She shook from his touch and spat in his face. His eyes turned dark. He grabbed something from his pocket and lowered his hand to her stomach.

She cried out in excruciating pain, twisting as her abdomen was on fire. "Please!" She shouted in agony. "Don't hurt him!" Tears stained her cheeks, as her blonde locks fell over her cheeks. He smiled and removed her hand from her. This power…it was amazing. He could feel their heartbeats under his touch, feel her squirm and scream as he caused the little one inside her distress. This stone was a godsend.

"He's never coming for you." He spat with malice, a sick grin on his face. She stared daggers back at him. "You were just his tool for learning alchemy." She twitched a little as he hit a nerve. "You will die and the world will move on, he will move on." She shook her head and glared. He heard her sneer under her breath. His hand rose and landed across her cheek. She spit the blood from her mouth, and looked back at him.

She was strong willed. It was too bad, to kill such a useful woman. No matter. He had learned much from his short time with the Philosopher's stone. It was so easy to torture people now. When Mustang arrived, he knew exactly what he would do. Everyone would die.

* * *

The train ride was excruciating. He should have slept, but there was no way he could. Not when the thought of her blood, pooled on the floor invaded his mind each time he closed his eyes.

"It seems as though he left a clear path, Sir." Mustang nodded. Of course he did, it was all in his plans. He got him back to Ishval, and he had Riza. He would pay.

* * *

They walked into the dark and damp chamber, apparently an abandoned place of worship, prior to the war.

"It's nice to see that you've finally returned from cowardice." A booming voice echoed from the large walls and columns.

"You're the one hiding." Mustang shouted into the rafters, quickly glancing around the room. Where was she? His eyes locked as a dark shadow emerged from behind a large mantel, smirking.

"I always thought you were taller, Mu-"

"Where the hell is she?" He growled his eyes alive with the fire that danced in them. He looked up to where the man was standing, perched on the top of a staircase. Antiochus tisked and wagged his finger before shouting a name into the rafters. A tall burly man emerged, dragging what appeared to be the body of Riza Hawkeye.

She had only been there for a week, and yet, it looked like a month. Her beautiful locks were matted with dried blood, her face stained with tears and crimson. What had they done to her? By the looks of it, she hadn't been fed properly. Her legs dragged lazily behind her as the man pulled her across the pavement. "RIZA!" He screamed, making a motion to run towards her, but stopping as Antiochus told him. Her eyes opened, and her muscles attempted to form a slight smile, but the swell in her face prevented it. She attempted to speak, but ending up coughing instead. The man let go of her arms and her atrophied body slumped to the floor, as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Her voice was raspy.

"H-he hasn't moved all week." She said in almost a whisper. Her voice was pained as she met his obsidian eyes. She saw Havoc lower his head, as Roy just stared, his eyes filled with pure Fuery.

"What do you want from me?" He asked her torturer.

"I want your life…your title. I _need_ the power…I want my revenge." He hissed. "So, I have a proposition for you. These people of Ishval are savages…they took my father…my mother soon after. They took my chances of life, so why should they get any chance to live? I want you to finish the job you started years ago, but never had the courage to finish. Burn them all!"

"Never!" Roy spat. He saw the stone glisten slightly in the man's hand from the simply ray of light coming from the only window. Her screaming pierced his ears, as she shook and cried. "STOP!" His pained voice broke through the room.

"I will lead this world to prosperity. These savages must be eliminated, and you will do what I want, unless you want her blood on your hands." Roy's hand clenched into a fist, the firm fabric of the glove tensing against his hand.

"If you hate them so much, why not take care of them yourself?" He sneered

"If I did that…who would follow me? Your people will soon see the monster you truly are, and when they do, they will come to me! I will be their King…their savior! I will save them from everyone who is not like us!" Roy's face contorted. It was sickening that people still thought like this. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he looked into Riza's fierce eyes and then into the eyes of a madman.

"I don't care what you do with me…just, let her go." Antiochus smiled. How he enjoyed seeing a man bring broken right before his eyes. Her chestnut eyes stared though him. He knew she would never forgive him…but he couldn't lose her. This would ruin the world they worked so hard for. She continued to glare into his coal eyes, he couldn't ruin everything. Didn't he understand that her life meant nothing compared to the lives of those in this new world? Finally, she saw it…the glint in his eyes.

"Roy, I love you." She spoke tenderly, knowing what would happen next. He looked at her, and then to Havoc.

The sound of a snap ricocheted off the walls of the chamber as Flames engulfed the room. Suddenly Antiochus' vision was blurry and his face hot from the sudden flames. The bastard, he betrayed him. He didn't even care for his woman or child. She was right next to him. No matter. His plan didn't go properly, but he would have her. He could see her struggle to stand.

She was shaky on her feet, and her hand clenched her stomach in pain. Suddenly, the fire was parted, a clear path opened. She looked up and he was running towards her. The path was the perfect chance. She was still blurry but he could clearly see her form. Antiochus removed his small blade, and forced it right into her side. She screamed in agony, and wobbled a few steps, before he met her. She took one step down the staircase, and lost her footing, falling into her husband's arms. The crimson liquid poured quickly from her side, and covered his arms. She slumped, and he lowered her to the cement. Antiochus saw this as the perfect opportunity and decided to finally see the full power of the stone. The blood pumped faster through his veins, all the knowledge, forcing his way into his brain. Burning, what was this burning sensation? He had dropped the stone. He felt the power evacuate from his body…how had he dropped the stone? Looking down in his daze he saw his arm, crumbling to ashes as the stone continued to glisten, and began tumbling down the stairs he was perched on.

Her consciousness was fleeting, the world becoming dark and light. She was holding her hand tightly against the wound her blood oozing out. She couldn't die, couldn't let him die…his future. She saw in her blurry vision Roy, burning the man. He was now towering over him, not even using his alchemy, but simply aggressively punching Antiochus, screaming at him, as he bled out. He was giving in the path of revenge and rage again. Havoc was at her side, suddenly, helping her compress the wound. She had to stop him before he got lost in his rage. The stone continued to tumble before it rested, right by her. She had told him about the dangers of this stone, but as it glistened, she couldn't help resist. She couldn't die, and she couldn't let him fall into the pits and loose himself. She had to stop this fight.

Riza Hawkeye's fingers reached out, each crawling along the cement, like a spinder's legs. Finally, her fingers grabbed the red stone, holding the souls of so many. The stone rested, and she closed her hand around it, into a tight fist. Her veins began to burst with power, as she slumped and lost consciousness.

**What did you think? Please review, and I'll keep writing. The next chapter will probably be the last! Please read my other story, Light My Fire.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. We have reached the last chapter. *Sobs* I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hoped ya'll enjoyed reading it. Thanks a bunch!

Brave New World: Chapter 17

_Riza Hawkeye's fingers reached out, each crawling along the cement. Finally, her fingers grabbed the red stone, holding the souls of so many. The stone rested, and she closed her hand around it, into a tight fist. Her veins began to burst with power, as she slumped and lost consciousness._

* * *

Never in his life had Roy gotten so much pleasure from burning off the limb of another. He continued to beat the man who simply screamed in agony. His face became a dark purple as his rage took over him. Riza, _his Riza._ No, he could beat this man for the rest of his life and he still wouldn't be satisfied. A gush of wind took over the room, the fire still raging hot against his body. He stopped the relentless beating, Antiochus' face slick with his own blood, his almost swollen shut. He'd almost forgotten _her. _Had Havoc taken her to safety yet? His obsidian eyes glanced back to the stairs and widened in horror. _No no no no no_

"Roy." She spoke softly, limping up the last stair, clutching her side which continued to bleed. After she lost consciousness, these voices echoed inside her head, waking her from the short slumber. She could ignore them. She needed to stone's power to save Roy. She couldn't lose him to revenge. "I won't let it take you…I promised." Her voice shook. He had done it again…he hurt her. Suddenly, he was taken back to his fight with Envy. He couldn't do that to her again. He stood from the man, and took a step towards her, before she thrusted her hand out in a distinct 'stop' motion.

"_Kill him. Kill them all. Your child is dead, why not them too? C'mon"_

She shook her head, aggressively placing her hand on it, trying to force the thoughts out. He couldn't be dead. It was the damned stone. Why couldn't she let go of it. She brought her other hand from her side and noted the stone was still in her palm. She just had to drop it, and they would be fine. Turning her palm, she waited for the telltale sound of the philosopher's stone drop to the ground.

It didn't make a sound.

Flipping her palm over, she pushed the blood around, trying to move the stone. It was stuck, imbedded in her skin. 'Oh, God.' She began to shake, the blood still oozing from her side.

"_God isn't here to help you…"_

She coughed, falling to her knees

"Riza!" He screamed, running towards her. Crouching next to her, he tried to comfort, failing miserably.

"_Smell the blood. I'm not going to miss a drop."_

"Run." Her voice was ragged and pained. His eyes widened in confusion, as his tightened his grip around her. "Run!" She spat the command through short breaths. It was too late. Her back arched and her eyes widened, and rolled back. Her arm snapped out, shoving him hard in the chest. He tumbled, his body like a rag-doll.

"RUN!" Her voice was animalistic, but he could still her scream in agony behind it. He wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. The heat of the flames roaring continued to assault him. He looked up and saw the ceiling of the enclosure begin to crumble to pieces and ashes from the flames. She took a step towards Antiochus before he heard a loud cracking sound. He moved to scream but was too late. A large chunk of wood and metal began its fall to the earth. It was heading right for her, before it stopped, paused in time, violating all of the rules of the world.

Suddenly, she reached her arm out once again and the large chunk of scrap was sent hurling towards Mustang. He ran, finally jumping for cover and avoiding the piece. Looking up from his cover he saw her. The blood had stopped. She was wrapped with crimson colored electricity, as he witnessed her wounds being healed. She no longer needed to clutch her side, there was no wound. She continued to walk towards the man, her feet crunching on the crumbling state of the building. Somehow, he was still able to move and he reached for his back, producing a gun from his hidden holster. She smiled and actually cackled before her face was wiped of emotion.

He screamed in agony as he dropped the gun, his fingers breaking

_He killed your baby. He killed your future. This world is ruined now. Destroy it._

His cries filled the room as the many bones of his arm began to break one by one, until she got to his shoulder. Roy was sickened by the sound of the crack of each bone, his humorous being the loudest and most dramatic break.

_There's over 20 marks on your back from his men…why not break 20 of his bones?_

The man levitated now, his body slumped and sobbing. She smiled again, the stone glowing and seeping deeper into her skin. She would rip his skin off, she needed to hear the sound of separating his muscle and dermis.

"STOP!" Roy shouted from behind her. Her head cocked and she glanced from Antiochus back to her husband, the Fuhrer of Amestris. He had a gun in his hand, refusing to use his flame alchemy. "I'll shoot you…Riza I swear, I will." His voice shook when he shouted, along with the gun in his hands. Is this what she felt when she had to do the same thing? This feeling of distaste, remorse, utter despair.

"Shoot me!" The voice commanded. She turned around, dropping Antiochus' body to the ground with a squish. She rushed towards the raven-haired alchemist, stopping right at the barrel of the gun. "Not in the back." She said with playfulness. She grabbed the gun in his shaking hands and positioned it right at the center of her chest. "Right here." She smiled. Tears began to slip from his eyes. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough. He began to cough, as the smoke was finally starting to get itself trapped in the building, engulfing his lungs. She turned around and went back to Antiochus

"You can't do this for revenge. It won't bring him back." He shouted, one last plea to get her to stop. He coughed and gagged, the smoke beginning to asphyxiate him. How comical, the Flame Alchemist dying from the smoke of a fire.

Her head was forced back and she screamed, the sound of her cry piecing his ears. In one swift movement of her arms the flames were gone from existence. He could now see Havoc unconscious in the corner, pieces of the crumbling building surrounding him. She fell to her knees, and began to sob, surrounded by the charred remnants of the building.

"My baby…our son." She spoke through choking sobs

"We loved him. You can't take out this revenge on him. I won't let you turn into a monster."

"Bu-But he killed him." She gagged on her words, not wanting to admit that her son, their future was_ dead._

Roy took cautious steps towards her, lowering himself to her. Her head dropped in frustration, the sobs shaking her body. "We loved him."

The stone emerged from her skin and dropped to the ground, crumbling to ash, silently releasing the souls trapped there for years. The room was suddenly flooded by military personal, lead by Breda. The red haired man picked up his best friend swiftly. Roy slowly stood with his wife, who shook on her feet. His feet were damp. Looking to her, he noticed her shocked expression.

"My-my water broke, Roy." His head was filled with confusion. No, this couldn't happen. Not now. Their child was dead, ruined. If there was a God, why would he make her go into labor with their dead child. It didn't seem just.

* * *

"Sir, the reconstruction on Ishval is almost complete. I just need you to sign off on these papers, giving the Ishvallans full control of their nation, and we will officially be completed."

"Yes" He nodded, grabbing his pen and signing the document, passing it back to General Miles, who swiftly left the Fuhrer's mansion with a took longer than they had anticipated, but finally, they had done it! He heard the telltale of footsteps, and soon the door was pushed open.

"Daddy, why are you always sighsing papiworks"

"Signing Paperwork?" The raven-haired boy shook his head furiously. "It took time Maes, but we finally made a new world, a world for everyone…a world for you."

The boy smiled his golden eyes reflecting his mother's, who soon followed in after him.

"Mommy sayz that you guys were brave, even Uncle Havoc." He says with a laugh. The thought of his Uncle Havoc being brave when he runs away from Aunty Rebecca and his cousin Emily all the time is so funny.

"It takes a brave group of people to make a new world, Maes."

"Mommy sayz I'm brave, Dad." He says as he snaps into a salute, stumbling on his own little feet.

"And you are." Riza says with a smile, picking him up in her arms. "This is your world. We wouldn't make it for just any little boy" She tickles him, and he's quite happy that he lives in the world his mommy and daddy made for him.

A/N: So did you like it? Too cheesy at the end? Leave me a review! :D


End file.
